Standing Still
by Nerdylovee
Summary: Seven years after Breaking Dawn. What happens if the Volturi decide to pick the Cullens off one by one ? Who will be the first victim ? Who's story wont be heard again ? Who will be lost forever ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. ****Jakes POV**

* * *

" Hey Blondie ! Did you hear about the blonde driver and blonde cop ?" Rosalie just glared at me as she continued to lounge on the couch.  
" Stupid mutt." She murmured rolling her eyes.  
" Well have you?" ' _Edward ? _'I put one foot on the stairs.  
" Yes. She has." He giggled from the love seat with Bella. I looked around the room and toke in the Cullen's.  
My family.  
I left La Push a few years ago to live with the Cullen's. I couldn't leave Nessie and she couldn't leave me. But we couldn't stay in Forks because people were starting to get suspicious as of why Carlisle didn't look like he was aging. So we moved to Vancouver, British Columbia. We had only been in Vancouver for two years. We couldn't start school at the time we got here because Ness hasn't stop aging. But we were starting (again) tomorrow.  
It was still hard to comprehend how our relationship changed through out the years. I never would have thought I would ever say my family is a coven of ' vegetarian ' vampires. But I can and I'm happy of that. I would do anything for these vampires. Die. Even for Blondie.  
" Jacob please stop with the death thoughts. " Edward tried to whisper so no one else heard. No luck of that in a house of vampires.  
Hiss and growls erupted from every corner of the house. Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Esme, and Emmet all where in a protective crouch in front of me. Jasper and Nessie were over by Edward. I didn't even know she was home.  
" What's going on ! " Both Jasper and Nessie yelled at the same time. Scanning the room for the danger that would kill me.  
Edward let out an exasperated sigh. " This family is so over protective. Maybe If you guys listened you would have heard me say 'Jacob please stop with the death thoughts.' not Jacob and death." Edward laughed. Everyone scanned the room one last time before looking me over and moving away. Bella gave me a tight hug and went back to her seat. Esme's eyes filled with tears that would never fall.  
Bella was still my best friend. She still told me everything and we still hung out, just us. Nothing changed except our friendship was probably stronger now.  
" It's okay Mom. " I smiled at Esme.  
Everyone in the house toke to calling Esme mom except Nessie. Esme was like the mom I never got to know. She was always so kind, loving, and gentle.  
" Yea I know. Just a false alarm. No harm done." She gave me a weak smile. I gave her a tight hug.  
" I love you mom. " I whispered in ear. I understood why this upset her so much. I was the only person who could die easily. Not even Nessie my half vampire half human imprint. She was more vampire then human which made her just about as indestructible as well. So if i snapped my neck that was it. And changing me was out of the question because they didn't know what vampire venom would do to me.  
I was drawn out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I looked down into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes.  
" Hey Ness."  
" Hey Jake. Are you ready for school tomorrow ? " She dragged me over to couch next to her parents. " I guess. So where were you ?"  
" Oh, you know. Around. " She laughed. I got caught up in her laugh it was so magical.  
" Jake. Jaaakeee. Jakey ? Jake ! " She flicked my ear.  
" Oh sorry. I was distracted. " I smiled playfully at her and cheeks flushed a bright red. She was so beautiful. I knew I had to tell her about the imprint thing soon. Edwards said that her feelings have been changing. So hopefully it was for the best.  
" Nessie, could you please watch your thoughts. " Edward groaned from the couch. I just laughed. Nessie flushed a deeper shade of red. Hm, I never knew that was possible. I think I'm going to call that color Reness.  
" So do you Jake ? " What did she say ? Well it doesn't really matter I would jump off a cliff if she asked me too.  
" Uh, Yea sure Ness." I smiled down at her.  
" Okay let's go." She said hopping out of the couch dragging me along with her.  
" One second. " I said walking back towards the family " I will meet you outside." She looked at me suspiciously. " Okay." she said before gliding out of the room.  
" Can I talk to everyone ?" I said in a normal voice. That was a plus of living with vampires you never had to yell. I got over the smell after the first three years. Everyone gathered in front of me and toke a seat.  
" Okay well I think it's time to tell Nessie." They all just stared at me. " About the imprint." I said looking everyone in the eyes. The first person to react was Emmet.  
" Just don't forget to go easy on her." Emmet boomed.  
" Yea sure," I mumbled trying to hold back a laugh. As was everyone else. Bella was next.  
" Aw, my best friend and my baby girl. Most would think that's weird." Emmet laughed.  
" You were always one to love the weird. Best friends with mythical creatures. Married to a vampire. Weird is your language." Everyone laughed.  
" But I find it perfect. I know you will take care of her. I'm sorry I didn't realize that earlier. You know, before I tried to kill you and all." She smiled getting up to hug me. I saw tears in the corner of her eyes. I kissed the top of her hair.  
" Thanks Bells, I love you."  
" I love you too Jake." She smiled. Edward stood up next.  
" You know, I always thought this would be harder. But it's not." His voice went hard. " But if you hurt her. So help me god. I will kill you Jacob Black." He toke a deep breath. I let out a shaky laugh. " I know that you're the best choice for her. And if she didn't choose you in the end. That would be the worst mistake she could ever make." He smiled patting my back.  
" Thanks." I whispered.  
" Finally ! I couldn't see you clearly but I knew it was going to happen soon. You guys are perfect." Alice smiled jumping on me.  
" Thanks pixie." I smiled ruffling her hair. Me and Alice were pretty close. I think that's because I let her dress me up whenever she wanted.  
" That's one reason. " Edward laughed.  
" Good luck man. I know she wants this. I could feel the love rolling off of her when she's with you." Jasper toke me into a hug. Jazz and I were like guns and bullets. We just went together so well. He was my favorite brother. Esme squeezed me hard and I think my ribs were about to crack from the pressure.  
" Esme !" Edward yelled making her jump abit. "Jakes still breakable you know." Everyone laughed at that.  
"Sorry. Sorry. I'm just so excited." She smiled at me.  
" I'm proud of you son." Carlisle said from behind Esme. Rosalie was the last one.  
"Wow. So the dog fell in love with the half breed." Rosalie smirked standing up. I walked towards her.  
" Is that me getting your consent ?" I asked amusement evident in my voice and a hint of worry.  
" Yes Mutt. Go make my little niece happy. But I agree with Edward. If you hurt her Edward won't need god. But I promise, you **WILL** wish for him."  
" Thanks Blondie." I turned around to walk out the door.  
I decided against phasing and quickly ran into the forest. I followed Nessies scent to A meadow in the middle of the forest. There was my little beauty laying at the edge of the forest staring into the sky. I walked up to her slowly.  
" Hey Nessie. " I sat down next to her.  
" Jake. I know." She said sitting up. I didn't realize that she was crying until she looked at me. Her eyes were puffy and red.  
" What's wrong Nessie ?" I asked using my thumb to trace her eyes.  
" I know Jake !" She yelled standing up. I was shocked. Nessie has never yelled at me. Ever. We have never gotten into a fight what did I do ? " I heard you tell my family you have imprinted. " she stared down at me with such sad eyes. " And you came to tell me. Well you don't have to I know. You can leave." She said storming over to the other side of the meadow.  
" Ness wait !" I yelled. She stopped where she was.  
" Why so you can tell me about how amazing your imprint is ?" she asked not looking at me.  
" Yes exactly that reason." I said walking over to her I stopped directly behind her.  
" My imprint is like nobody I have ever know before. She is beautiful and funny and kind. She is loving and unique."  
" Jake, please stop." She whimpered " You have to know, I love you. I always have. Since the day I've laid my eyes on you. Maybe differently then, but It was love all the same. I can't sit here and listen to you talk about the girl who you love the way I love you. I can't take it." She looked over her shoulder at me tears falling once again. It hurt me to see her in pain for something I could prevent.  
" I'm sorry. I love you Jake. I always have." She turned around and placed her hand on my cheek showing me the many memories she had of me since she was a child. All of them filled with love in different forms. " Always will." She said removing her hand from my cheek and continuing her walk.  
" Nessie, wait ! I never finished."  
" I don't want to hear it Jake." She said without stopping.  
" Please. Ness. I want you to know how much I love this girl." I said moving forward. This got her to stop.  
" Jacob. I told you I didn't want to hear it !" She yelled turning around. When I looked into her eyes they were black. This wasn't going to be good.  
" Ness. Just listen." I begged.  
" NOO Jacob ! I will not stay and hear you talk about this girl." I started walking towards her.  
" Nessie. she is the most amazing girl I've ever meet." Her eyes got darker as I said those words.  
" Jacob stop." She hissed through clenched teeth.  
" I've loved her the moment I saw her. After her no one else mattered except my family. She was my world." I said before a force that felt like a boulder slammed into my jaw. I went flying against a tree. I felt the tree shudder against my weight and fall on top of my skull. My consciousness was slowly slipping away. I saw Nessie running over to me.  
" Oh my god ! Jake ! I'm so sorry." Nessie whispered to me. Her eyes were back to their chocolate brown. And tears were cascading down her face.  
I tried to move my mouth but my jaw wouldn't operate. I felt my blood flowing down my face and patches of black kept appearing. I knew that I would have to tell her before I was overwhelmed by the darkness.  
" Ness," It came out slurred. " It's you." I tried again. I think she understood. A smile started to creep onto her face. " Your my imprint." I couldn't tell if she understood but I could only hope she did.  
" Oh... Jake! This... all... fault. I love you so much. Everything... me ? I love you Jake... hold on." She whispered tears still falling. I could barely make out what she was saying. I was slipping in and out of consciousness.  
I could only manage a slight nod before the darkness consumed me.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**I dont know if i should continue. If you would like me too then let me know. Thanks.**

**- Nerd :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Nessies POV

I quickly ran back to the house. Crying the whole way. How could I do this ? I was such a horrible person ! To my imprinter too ? He loved me ? Jake loved me. I couldn't help but smile through my tears. As I neared the door my family was outside waiting for me all smiles. How was I suppose to tell them ?

" Don't worry sweetheart, " My daddy said walking up to me smiling. " Jake already told us. He was so considerate he got all of ours consent before he did anything. " he pulled me into a hug. I started crying harder.

" Where's Jake ? " My mom asked her smile slowly fading.

" I'm sorry. " I choked out. " I didn't mean to ! He got me so angry. I'm sorry. " I cried even harder than I was before.

I looked up through my tears and no one was smiling anymore.

" Sweetheart, " my mother asked seriously. " Where is Jacob ? "

" He's unconscious in the forest. " I cried. Everyone stared at me shocked and scared.

" What happened ! " my mom and Aunt Rose yelled.

" He was telling me about his imprint. I didn't know it was me. " I sniffled. " Then he told me how he loved her since he saw her and no one else mattered but her and you guys. I was so angry I punched him. " I continued to sob. " He flew into a tree and it collapsed on him. " Everyone stopped and looked horrified at me.

" Oh my. " my mother said leaning against aunt Rose for support. My dad and uncles dashed into the forest at full speed. I looked back at my mom she looked worried.

" I'm sorry " I said walking slowly over to my aunts and mother.

" Oh baby. It's okay Jake will be fine don't worry about it. " My mom tried to smile at me but it didn't reach her eyes.

I sat next to Aunty Rose. We didn't speak she just rubbed circles on my back while she stared into space.

A few seconds later my father came into sight with uncle Jasper behind him and uncle Emmet last carrying Jake. We all stood.

I heard Aunt Rose and mom gasp behind me. I didn't pay attention to anyone else my eyes never left my Jakes. He looked horrible. His jaw was slack. It was pointing out in different places. His head looked a bit sunken in. But I don't know if that was just my imagination.

Uncle Em toke Jacob straight into the house.

This was bad.

I quickly followed Uncle Emmet inside. Still not moving my eyes from Jacobs. I don't know when the tears started falling again but I couldn't stop them. Uncle Emmet laid my Jacob down on a cot. I don't know when that got here but I guess Grandpa got this ready when he heard what happened. I didn't think of that to long. My thoughts returned to Jake.

" Jacob can hear us. " My father whispered from the corner with a worried Aunt Alice. " He says Nessie should stop crying. He's fine. " That just made me cry more.

" He says he sorry for making you think that someone else was his imprint. And he loves you. He loves us all. "

" I love you too Jake. Just hurry up and wake up. I love you. " My dad sighed.

" He said he's trying. " No one spoke again for the rest of the night. My dads face lit up a few hours later.

" Rose. " My dad called. He hasn't left Jacobs side. Neither has mommy.  
Aunt Rose came into the room immediately.

" Jake wants to know if you heard about the blonde who toke an hour to cook minute rice ? " We all started laughing. Aunt Rose smiled.

" Actually I haven't. " She sat by Jacobs make shift cot and started telling him dog jokes. We stayed like this for hours.

" Jacobs going to wake up ! " Aunty Alice exclaimed sometime during the night.

" How do you know that. " Everyone asked. Even Grandpa who has bin working on Jake since he got here.

" I had a vision. And everyone was happy. "

" Maybe it was a vision of us right now. " My dad interrupted.

" No. Let me finish. Everyone was happy then Rose stuck her nose up and said. ' Stupid Mutt ' and left. " We all looked at Aunty Rose who was smiling from ear to ear.

" He should be awake in about two minutes. "

Everyone gathered around Jacobs cot. We were silent. Two minutes on the dot. Jacobs Eyes started to flutter. I heard a intake of breath from everyone in the room. I didn't breath. Jacob let out a small breath and everyone in the room did the same but me. Jacob eyes fully opened. He looked at everyone in the room and then he reached me and smile.

" I love you. " I whispered tears threatening to spill over.

" I love you too Ness. I always have. " He grinned wider. " Oh yea. Rose ? Did you hear about the blonde who brought her cosmetics to a make-up test ? " Everyone laughed. The tension left the room immediately.

" Stupid mutt. " Aunty Rosalie winked at us all and did exactly what Aunt Alice said sue would but had a huge smile plastered on her face as she ran up the stairs.  
My mom and Grandma were grinning like crazy.

" So son, Do you mind explaining to us what happened ? You do need to move your jaw or it will be stiff. "

" Alrighty. Your the doctor. Well I followed Nessies scent into a meadow in the middle of the forest. " he stopped talking grimacing in pain. " Hey doc, what happened to me ? "

" Well, " Grandpa cleared his throat. " Part of your jaw was completely shattered. But when we got there it was already healed. Not the right way though. So we had to re-break it. " Grandpa flinched. " But you didn't wake, so that was a good thing. Also your skull was cracked. It wasn't big. A tiny fracture. But that was already healed. That was also good. " I wonder how I didn't notice any of this going on. It's probably because I didn't take my eyes away from Jakes the whole day.

" Oh that's not so bad. " Everyone turned to Jake and stared at him as if he had just turned into a cat.

" Not so bad ! " This was the first time my mother has spoken since I told them Jake was in the woods unconscious.

" Calm Bells. " Jacob smiled at mom with her favorite smile and she relaxed.

" Okay anyways back to what happened in the woods. Well Nessie heard me tell you guys about telling her about the imprint. And she thought I was coming to tell her so she told me i could leave. She started to leave so I started to tell her about how amazing my imprint was and yada yada. Then she told me how she has always loved me. Different ways but always love. " Jake reached over to grab my hand and smiled up at me. " She told me to stop talking but I wouldn't listen. I told her that I've loved her, as in my imprint, since the moment I saw her and no one else mattered but you guys. Then I guess she kicked me. " Daddy cleared his throat.

" No she punched you. " Jacob looked at me shocked.

" Wow nice hit Ness. " I attempted a smile.

" Thanks. " it didn't turn out to well.

" And then I flew into a tree and it broke in half. The top half fell on my skull. Then I saw Nessie running towards me. I told her she was my imprint. Well at least I tried to. then she said something I'm not sure wh- "

" I said ' Oh god Jake! This is all my fault. I love you so much. Everything you said... Was about me ? I love you Jake. Don't worry just hold on. ' " I smiled this time. I looked down staring into his eyes that showed me nothing but love for me. I placed my hand on his cheek and showed him the moment I found out he imprinted on me. How happy I was. Jake started to laugh.

" Wow. I looked horrible. " Everyone started to laugh as well. I slapped his arm playfully carefully as not to hurt him. Everyone came to gather around Jacob. Just talking.

" So how was your first day of school ? " Jake asked us all. We all stopped and stared at each other shocked that we forgot that we actually had school today.

" We actually forgot that we had school today. " Daddy said laughing along with everyone else.

" Yea, we didn't leave this room since we got you from the forest. " Uncle Jasper spoke for the first time that day. I knew him and Jacob were close so this situation was taking a toll on him.

" Hey Jazz, I haven't seen you in a while. " Uncle Jasper walked over to Jacob and smiled.

" Yea. It's bin what ? A few hours ? " His southern accent making itself known.

" What ? You didn't miss your bullet ? " Jacob asked feigning hurt.

" Yes sir. My gun was pretty useless without it. "

" No shooting for you. " Both of them started to laugh. No one knew what they were talking about when they said things like that. Maybe daddy did. I saw daddy shaking his head from the corner of my eyes and I smiled. He was out if the loop too.  
Grandpa came into the room then.

" Good thing you brought that up Jacob. " Grandpa stood next to Jacobs cot. " We have to discuss the story for when you guys start school on wednesday. For Nessie, Jacob, and Bellas sake. "

" So were not going to school tomorrow ? " I asked.

" No. Well I want Jacob to rest for one more day. But If you want to start school tomorrow... Then that's fine. " Grandpa said with a smirk. Knowing that no one would want to.

" No ! " Everyone yelled but me. They had all bin to school more times then could count, with the exception of Jake, but this would be my first time. I was pretty excited. But I wouldn't start school without my Jake.

Grandpa laughed. " So we need to discuss the story. As always All of you are my adopted children. Edward and Nessie will be brother and sister. Jasper and Rosalie are twins that we adopt after there house burnt down. They were the only survivors. Alice and Bella are sisters. Esme's nieces we adopted them after there parents died in a car crash. Jacob and Emmet are brothers from California. You had an abusive father. We just moved here from Forks. Jacob, Jasper, and Rosalie will start in the tenth grade. Bella and Alice and Nessie in the ninth. Edward and Emmet in the eleventh. Some of you will probably have classes with the others in different grades because of advanced classes. " Grandpa looked at everyone making sure they knew there parts. We all nodded our heads.  
Uncle Emmet went over to Jake and punched him in the shoulder.

" Hey bro ! " Jacob chuckled.

" I miss that California sun. Don't you ? "

" You know it ! And those California babes. " We all laughed. Aunty Rose slapped him across the head.

" It was just a joke Rose. " He laughed even louder.  
We continued to talk until Jake started dozing off.

" He needs his rest. Makes him heal faster. " My daddy whispered in my ear. " You should relax. Take a shower and sleep. " I sighed. No I shouldn't. I did this to the love of my life. I should be hear to suffer with him.

" Jacob isn't suffering. He is really happy. He told you about his imprinting, maybe the way he did it wasn't smart, and you told him you loved him. He couldn't be happier. So go relax for a bit. He will be fine by tonight. " I couldn't help but believe him.

" I love you daddy. " I said giving him a big hug.

" As I to you baby girl. " He replied kissing my hair.

I ran up the stairs and headed straight to my bathroom. I quickly hopped out of my clothes and into the shower. I spent about five minutes in the shower. Then I put on some shorts and a tank top and went into bed.  
I couldn't keep my mind off of Jake. He loved me like I loved him. He was mine. And I was his. As long as I didn't kill him first. I actually managed to laugh at that. My thoughts stayed on Jake as I fell asleep.

* * *

**A few things. I wont do authors notes often because I know I hate it when I just want to read a story and there is a long authors note. So if I do write one it might be important. Also I wont do a disclaimer every chapter unless its for something new. **

**Please Review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Jacob POV

I woke up and looked outside the big glass wall it was still dark out. Jasper was sitting by my bed/cot Thing reading a civil war book.

" Hey Jazz. "

" Finally ! I thought you were goin to sleep all day. Let's go play Halo. " He said jumping up out of his chair and dropping his book.

" Jasper, leave Jacob alone. Let him rest it's three a.m ! " Esme called from somewhere upstairs.

" Fine. " He huffed throwing himself back in the chair. Anybody who didn't know Jasper would think he was quiet and reserved. But he was like Emmet, playful and hilarious. Me and Jasper were best friends just like me and his little pixie of a wife was. There was just something about him maybe it was the fact that he WAS quiet and reserved but at the same time fun to be around.

" What are you thinking about ? " Jasper asked flipping through the pages of his book.

" Why were friends. " Jasper looked at me then stood up.

" Because I'm awesome ! " He toke the pose of superman. I couldn't help but to laugh.

" Sit down man. " I continued to laugh.

" You know it's true. " He smirked.

" Whatever. " I said laying back down.

Hm. I wonder where Ness is ? I can't believe I finally told her she was my imprint and she loved me. She may have shattered my jaw and crack my skull but she said she loved me. I would do everything again everyday just to hear those words. To be in this position... Well not in this exact position but at the point where I can claim Renesmee as mine. I loved her. An she loved me. My Renesmee. Jasper started to laugh from the chair.

" Oh man. I knew you loved me. But I didn't know you were IN love with me ! " He laughed shaking the chair. Emmet came running into the room.

" Woo woo woo ! I hear laughing. Why aren't I apart of it ? "

" Jazz what are you talking about ? " I looked at him still laughing like a hyena. Edward came into the room towing Alice and Rose and said.

" Jacobs in love with Jazz. " There was a second of silence. Then the whole house erupted in laughter.

" Oh man Jake ! That's great ! Well he is a good catch. " Emmet said winking at Jasper and shaking the house with his laughter.

" Oh shutup. " I moaned. " I wasn't thinking about him. " I started to laugh.

" Oh then was it about me ? " Emmet laughed rubbing his hand slowly up and down my arm.

" Em, quit it. " I laughed harder.

" Why do I make you nervous ? " Nessie popped around the corner rubbing sleep from her eyes.

" What's going on here ? " She smiled.

" The mutts in love with Jasper. " Rose stated.

" Oh my. " Renesmee gasped. Everyone started laughing harder.

" It's... Not... Like... That... " I said in between laughs. She just looked at us all and laughed.

" Gosh. Why do I have to be the only normal one in the family. " Nessie laughed moving over to me.

" Babe, Newsflash. Your not normal. " I laughed. We all continued to laugh for a while. Then Jasper asked.

" So once again the question still remains. Jacob Black. Are you in love with me ? " Everyone started to laugh again.

" Of course. Jazz. Since the moment I laided eyes on you. " I heard Emmet yell ' Knew it ! ' Then Alice chimed in.

" Jeez Jazz. I'm so hurt. " She said, a hurt look on her face.

" We'll let you plan the wedding. " Jasper cooed. She instantly cheered up.

" Okay ! "

" That's my pixie. " I laughed. Everyone started to head out of the room. Then Alice stopped and turn back to Nessie, Jasper, and I.

" I do expect to be planning that wedding. " She said with a look of complete seriousness on her face. I just stared after her shocked as she skipped out of the room.

" She isn't serious... Is she ? " I asked Jasper not moving my eyes from where Alice had just bin.

" Her emotions... Was of complete and utter seriousness. " He muttered. I heard Nessie start to laugh. I turned back to her the shock still on my face.

" Ness, this isn't funny. This means I have to get married to a guy. " I breathed. I looked over at Jazz.

" I'll fix this. " He said dashing out of the room. Nessie just continued to laugh. The sound was so beautiful. She stopped and I immediately missed it. But it was replaced by something just as beautiful.

" You should go back to bed Jake. " She moved over to my cot. Which reminds me.

" Why am I still on this thing ? " I lifted myself up looking around Carlisle's study which is always the make shift hospital.

" Your free to go to your room Jacob. " Carlisle yelled from somewhere around the house.

" Thanks. " I mumbled getting up. I felt good to be on my legs again. Nessie smiled. We walked out the study that was on the second floor up to the third floor where Renesmee's and my room were located.

I walked Nessie to her door.

" Night Ness. " I said hugging her.

" Night Jake. " She replied kissing my chin. She moved out of my arms and turned to open her door. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me. Her lips meeting mine for the first time. Heat exploded as out lips moved in perfect harmony. Nothing but the feeling of her lips on mine clouded my mind. The moment her lips touched mine any doubts that she wasnt my imprint, which I never had, was washed away. I knew once we collided she was the one. What I thought I had with Bella was **nothing** compared to this.

Her hands went behind my head, her palms cupping my neck and her fingers entertwined with the hair at my neck. I rested my hands around her waist and drew her closer to me, deepening the kiss. She pulled back a few minutes later.

We stared at each other for some time still in the same embrace.

Our first kiss.

" Goodnight Renesmee Cullen. I love you. " I whispered as she tried to even out her breathing.

" I love you too Jacob. " She whispered opening her door and stepping inside. Swaying lightly on her feet.

I walked to the next door over to my room. My room was decorated by Alice a forest green with brown splatters on my back wall the same color as my fur. There were howling wolves Alining the wall representing the total number of wolves in my pack. I had a king sized bed with brown comforters and forest green pillow cases. There was a wood dresser next to my bed that held A MacBook air, iPad, iHome, my iPhone 4, and iPod touch. Across from my bed was A flat screen tv. Then on the other side of my bed was my bathroom and walk in closet. My closet always had new clothes from the top designers. I didn't really care what I wore but Alice did. She picked out my clothes every morning. She wouldn't let me where anything more than once, not even my boxers. She would take me with her to shop all the time because I was her favorite ' shopping buddy ' other than Rosalie and Renesmee because "I didn't complain to much". Plus, I could hold all the bags.

I laided down on my bed and hit the power button on my remote. My television flickered on to HBO. In the middle of Funny People. I watched that until my eyelids started to droop.

I woke up a few hours later. My t.v still on now playing an episode of true blood. I always found this show hilarious. There concept of vampires were ridiculous. I started to laugh. Then my door started to open slowly revealing Bella.

" Hey Bells. "

" Hey Jake. How are you feeling ? " She stepped into my room.

" Like brand new. " I grinned flexing my muscles. She sighed and walked over to my bed. I instinctively moved over to let her onto my bed. She laid back and smiled when she noticed what I was watching.

" Why do you watch this ? Don't you already see enough vampires ? " Bella laughed.

" You have to admit it's funny Bells. " I couldn't help but laugh.

A few episodes later my door was being opened again. In stepped Nessie still in her pj's.

" Hey Ness. " I smiled.

" Morning Jake. Morning mom. " She grinned walking over to the opposite side of my bed. I was now in between the both of them.

" It's hardly morning sweetheart. " Bella and I laughed. She looked over to my tv and smiled.

" Oh, True Blood ! " She shrilled. I rolled my eyes. Two more episodes of True Blood later I heard Alice chime.

" Where's Jake ? I want to go shopping. " I groaned. I guess plans of staying home aren't happening. Bella got out of my bed smiling leaving me and Ness alone. I felt her start to fidget nervously.

" Spit it out Ness. " I laughed. She smiled.

" I was just wondering... What are we ? " I looked at her.

" Well, were whatever you want us to be. If you still want to be friends that's fine. Or if you want to step it up a notch. " I chuckled. " Whatever you want is fine by me. " I beamed. Her smile brightened.

" Then I choose to step it up a notch. With all of you. " She smiled. I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She instantly pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. A surge of passion rushed through me as her hands went into my hair tugging slightly. My hands were at her spine moving slowly up and down. I felt her shiver. I shifted her so that her body was now underneath mine. She pulled away, to soon after, resting her head on my chest.

" You can have me. " I whispered into her ear before rolling over onto my back. I stared at my t.v not paying attention to what was going on. My thoughts stayed on Renesmee. We were now together. I have waited seven years to finally have her as mine. I wanted to do something special for her. Take her out on a date or something. Yea that's what I would do. Im going to need Alice's help though. As though she could hear my thoughts Alice came bursting through my door.

" Hello Jacob. " She smiled fluttering over to my bed side. " And hello my favorite niece. " She smiled at Nessie.

" Hello Pixie. " I smiled.

" Aunty Alice, " Nessie sighed playfully " I'm your ONLY niece. "

" Therefore my favorite. " She smiled. Walking over to my closet.

" Do I really gave to get dressed ? " I asked even though I already knew the answer. But I didn't feel like shopping. I just wanted to spend my day in bed with Nessie.

" Don't be silly Jacob. Were going to Pacific Centre mall ! " She continued to rummage through my closet.

" How about we go a little later. " I asked hoping to get her to at least postpone because I knew there was no chance of not going. I looked to see if Nessie was in agreement with me. But she was nowhere in sight. Probably already getting changed. I sighed.

" Jacob. It's already past 5. " She whined still in my closet now at my shoes. She had my clothes in hand. " Were not even going to be at a mall for more than two hours before it's time to go ! " She emerged from the closet dropping my clothes on the bed.

" Be ready in ten ! " She said skipping out the door.

" I don't want to go Alice. " I whispered. She stopped in her tracks turning around her eyes sad and lips pouty.

" But Jake. This is important ! " she stressed the word important. " Come on. Please. " She said turning her charm up. She knew I couldn't deny her when she used that face.

" Fine. " I muttered getting out of bed. She clapped her hands together. Eyes instantly brightened. She kissed my cheek quickly. And bounded towards the door.

" I will even give you five extra minutes to get dressed. " She yelled over her shoulder as she walked out the door. I headed to the bathroom with my clothes in hand. I toke a quick shower and brushed my teeth in five minutes then toweled dried my hair and slipped into my clothes. I was wearing khaki cut off shorts and a yellow collared shirt. I went back to my room to find my shoes. I had three minutes to spare. I put on brown Clarks loafers. And walked out my room.  
I went over to Nessie's room and rapidly knocked on her door until she opened it. She was dressed in khaki shorts with a yellow tank top and brown clarks loafers as well. Her hair fell over her right shoulder. I smiled at the fact that she matched me.

" Hey babe. " she tiptoed to kiss.

" You look gorgeous. Are you ready for Alice ? " I grimaced as I toke her hand. We walked towards the stairs heading down to the bottom floor.

" Jake be serious. " She lightly slapped my arm and rolled her eyes. " You didn't have to come if you didn't want to. " I stopped her and lifted her chin so she was looking at me.

" And miss spending time with my girlfriend ? " I placed a kiss on her cheek and her cheeks heated up where I kissed. " Plus I don't think Alice would like that. " I laughed as we continued to walk down the stairs. We barely stepped on the first floor when Alice started dragging me towards the door.

" Wait Alice, " I tried to stall. " I haven't eaten. " I whined.

" We can eat on the way. " She said still dragging me outside. I sighed giving up knowing that it was useless. She laughed

" This is why I love shopping with Jake. " She said to a bubbly Nessie. " He only complains for a short time and carries my bag. " She beamed back at me. I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair which earned me an exasperated sigh.

We walked into our garage that held an extensive collection of cars. There was Edwards silver Volvo S60R and black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, Bella's Ferrari F430, Carlisle's black Mercedes S55 AMG, Rosalie's red BMW M3 convertible and brand new 2011 BMW 335i X-drive coupe fully loaded, Emmets Jeep Wrangler and black Rolls-Royce Phantom, Jaspers 2010 Yamaha FJR 1300A and 2010 BWM S1000RR fully loaded also his blood red Alfa Romeo Coelus, Alice's yellow Porsche 911 turbo and Navy blue Porsche 911 Carreras 4s, My black Lamborghini Diablo 2011 and Range Rover supercharged 2010, and Nessie's Audi 2011 A4 fully loaded Which she got last month. All of the cars were at anyones disposale whenever we wanted. We kept all the keys locked in a draw which everyone had a key to.

" The porsche. "

" Yes. "

" Can I drive ? " Alice deliberated for a second.

" Sure. " I beamed and quickly unlocked the draw and grabbed the keys for her Porsche Carrera and hopped into the drivers side. Alice went to the back and Ness came to the front. I took her hand as she sat down and kissed her palm. As we pulled out Alice started talking about all the stores we would try to go to today and what she wanted to buy. She and Ness talked animatedly until we got there. Alice and Ness jumped out before I could even park right.

" You know. " I said stepping out of the car. " You guys could have waited until I parked. " Alice sighed

" That would have just taken up time. " I walked towards Ness and she toke my hand. I smiled down at her thinking that maybe the need to always have some sort of contact wasn't only me. We walked hand and hand to the first store that caught both Alices and Nessies attention. They squealed loudly and dragged me into BCBG Maxazaria. They sauntered off to a wall with a bunch of bright clothing as I walked over to a chair. I knew I wouldn't be needed again until I had to hold there purchases. So I decided to use this moment to catch up on my rest, seeing as I wouldn't be able to sleep in starting tomorrow. But knowing my luck that wouldn't be happening.  
I laided my head back closing my eyes. I was starting to fall asleep when a voice burst into my head.

"Excuse me sir." The whiny voice said. I picked my head up to see her looking me up and down. "I was wondering... Do you need any help ?" She winked. I wanted to laugh but that would be rude. She was a blonde, obviously died, from her dark brown eyebrows and roots. With a grey v-neck shirt that was looked to be two sizes to small and low. She placed both of her hands on the sides of my chair leaning over so her cleavage was a little exposed. How subtle. I coughed a little. She toke this as a 'go ahead'

" My names Vanessa. " She smiled moving to sit on the side of my chair. Her grey and pink plaid pleaded shirt reaching at her upper thigh brushed against my arm.

" Jacob. " I coughed trying not to laugh to much.

" So what is a gorgeous guy like you doing all alone ? " She moved closer to me.

" I'm not. " I said looking around for Nessie or Alice.

" Well, If you need someone to keep your company - " She moved to place her hand on my chest. I cringed away and stood quickly.

" That's alright. "

" Oh don't be silly let- "

" Jakey ! " Thank god. I smiled. My savior has arrived. She came running to me jumping onto my waist wrapping her legs around me and placing a kiss on my cheek. " Where were you ? " She laughed in my ear not wasting time to look behind me. " You owe me another shopping trip. And you buy everything. " she whispered so only I could hear.

" I was talking to Christina. " I laughed knowing she wouldn't like the fact I got her name wrong.

" Vanessa. " She groaned. " Is this your sister ? " She asked hope still present on her face as well as envy and suspicion. Probably as to why Alice kissed me on the cheek. Alice loosened her hold on me and hopped back down to the floor taking my hand.

" Whatever you want to believe. " She beamed flashing her engagement ring. Her face automatically dropped.

" Well anyways Jake I found the perfect outfit. " She started bouncing up and down with actual excitement.

" Christina- "

" Vanessa. " She hissed.

" Whatever. Can you get me this in a size two ? " Alice asked handing her a red dress.

" I don't work here ! " Vanessa said shocked.

" Oh, could've fooled me. " Alice shrugged. I couldn't help but to chuckle. " Well then we shall be going then Jake. " She started to drag me towards the changing rooms.

" Nice meeting you Christina. " I yelled from over my shoulder.

" Vanessa ! " She yelled storming out of the store. Twitching her hips violently as she left. As soon as she was out of ear shot we started laughing.

" Nice going Pixie. That was fun. "

" Trust me that's not the last were going to have of her. Anyways you owe me another shopping trip and when I mean you buy me everything. I mean EVERYTHING. Your going to spend every once of the money in your account. " She bounced. Carlisle and Esme gave us all cards. There was never less than five grand in each of our accounts. Centuries of saving and a psychic who could see the rise and fall in the stock market came in handy.

" Yes, Yes I get it. " I continued to laugh. As we made our way to the dressing rooms.

" Ness. " I called once we were inside.

" In hear ! " She called from behind a door three rooms down. Alice skipped off to meet her sliding into the room quickly. I sat back down hoping no one else would disturb me. No luck again. Two minutes later my phone went off.

" Hey Jake. "

" Hey Seth, what's going on ? "

" Nothing much. Just checking in on you. "

" Oh thanks. " I sighed that should be my job. I'm the alpha. I should check in on my pack not the other way around. I wasn't doing a good job.

" So how's everything at home with Sue ? Is she lighten up ? "

It was his turn to sigh. " Nah, you know her as determined and judgmental as ever. " We laughed for a second. Sue, Seth's mom, had problems with Seth being so close to vampires. First with leaving Sam's pack to join mine then to find out it's to defend vampires. She wasn't to happy about that and never got over it. So she has bin given poor Seth problems ever since.

" She'll lighten up soon. "

" I hope. " Seth thought of it for a few more seconds and then dropped it. He wasn't one to dwell on the bad things in life. " So anything new ? "

" Actually " I smiled as Nessie walked out of the dressing room giddy with excitement about her new find. " I told Ness about the Imprint. " He gasped.

" So how did she take it ? " He asked sounding like when Billy and Charlie gossip. I laughed at that.

" Yea it didn't go to well. She shattered half of my jaw and and tree fell and cracked my skull. " Seth bust out laughing.

" Oh man ! I can wait to tell Quil and Embry this ! " He continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes then realized he wouldn't be able to see it and started laughing. I stood up and toke Nessies hand as she walked past me. She smiled back at me and continued to talk to Alice.

" Speaking of Quil... Is his mom still angry ? " Quil's mom was getting feed up with him because he would sneak out every night. And when he would come back in the morning she would yell at him and ground him. Then the next night he would do it again.

" Moms getting worse threatened to kick him out actually. " Seth chuckled.

" Man you are twisted. " Nessie looked up at me then she used her power to ask if she could talk to Seth. I nodded and handed the phone over to her. Seth and Nessie were best friends since she was younger and she missed him terribly. But he was suppose to be coming down here to visit soon.  
We walked up to the cashier and Alice paid for items with a smile in her face. Nessie was still talking to Seth until we walked out of the store.

" Yea, I miss you too. Bye. " Ness hung up and handed the phone back to me.

" So who was that girl ? " She asked with slight amusement.

" Please Ness let's not talk about Christina. " Me and Alice laughed and said together

" Vanessa. " Mocking her voice. Nessie laughed along with us.

" Sorry I couldn't see it Alice never told me. " She shot her aunt a playful glare.

" Not my fault it. You were heading to the dressing room and I toke a quick look and saw Christina all over him. " She laughed. " Thought it would be a good moment to guarantee another shopping trip soon. " She winked at me. I laughed as we stepped into another store. I went to take another seat but Ness pulled me back.

" That might not be a good idea. " She snickered. I rolled my eyes and followed her to where Alice was with already a pile of things.

" How do you do that ? " I exclaimed. She looked at me confused. " Get so much clothes in such a short amount of time. " She laughed as she continued to look.

" Practice. " She handed me all of the clothes in her hand. Nessie did the same.  
A blonde girl in a similar outfit to Vanessa but a pink top came up to us fifteen minutes later. I wonder if that is the only clothes sold in this place.

" Do you need help with those ? "

" No. " I replied not looking at her.

" Are you sure ? " Nessie and Alice snorted. I saw them having a silent conversation then Alice gave a slight nod a smile spreading on her face as Nessie walked over to me.  
The girl moved in front of me. And smiled. Tactically blocking Renesmee but Nessie maneuvered around her and wrapped her arms around my neck bringing my head down to meet hers in a passionate kiss. I brought her body closer to mine and she slowly started to climb me. I heard the girl clear her throat. Nessie winked at me then turned to face the girl who looked extremely jealous.

" Can I help you ? " I hope for the sake of this girl she didn't get Ness mad because her temper could kill.

" Actually. " The girl said winking at me. " I was just taking to this guy here. Hi I'm Amanda. " Offering me her hand.

" Jacob. " I said not making a move to take her hand. " This is my girlfriend Nessie. " I wrapped my arms around Ness's waist.

" Hmph. " She eyed Nessie enviously. " I'm going to go back to my friend, See you around Jacob. " She touched my arm and turned away twitching her hips like Vanessa just not as violent. I laughed to my self.

" Well she was nice. "

" Shut up Jake. We need to stop bringing you to girl havens. " She laughed towing me closer to her and Alice. We left five minutes before the mall closed with thirty two bags and we only went in four stores. We spent about ten grand. That's exactly what shopping is like when your as wealthy as us.

We speed down the highway back to our secluded home. I was extremely tired. Nessie was sleeping on my shoulder our hands still intertwined. My eyes felt like they weighed a ton. I parked the car then I went over to Nessie's side and carried her inside. Alice followed skipping happily inside the house to Jasper.  
I didn't stop to talk to anyone I brought Ness to her room and tucked her in. Then dragged myself to my room. I stepped out of my pants and shirt and found some basketball shorts in a draw and climbed into my bed.

I didn't have to wait too long for sleep to find me.

The next morning I woke up to Alice bouncing on my bed. I toke a quick look at my clock it was 7:00. To early. " Pixie what are you doing ? "

" Waiting for you to wake up. " She laughed bouncing over to my closet. " I already know what Your wearing. " She moved around my closet picking out some dark straight leg jeans with a black vest and a dark grey long sleeve button up shirt. She threw them all on the bed and went back to pick up black vans.

" Can't you skip shopping today ? I will give you your shopping trip next week" I begged and she laughed.

" Were not going shopping. We have school today. Now go get ready we need to leave in a half an hour. " She skipped out of my room closing the door behind her. Ugh ! School ? Cant I just skip ?

" No ! " Edward yelled. I sighed and rolled out of bed to my bathroom with my clothes in hand. I spent ten minutes in the shower using a new body scrub Alice bought. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped over to my sink and touched the hot water symbol. I got my toothbrush and put it under the toothpaste dispenser I brushed my teeth. Then ran a towel through my hair. I put on my clothes and walked out of my room to see Bella laying on my bed watching Made on MTV.

" Hey Bells. " She smiled at me.

" Hey Jake. " I walked over to the side my shoes were on and sat down at her feet and put them on.

" Are you ready for school ? " I groaned. " I'm going to take that as a yes. " She laughed. I rolled over so that I was now laying down as well

" So do you think we could skip ? " She gave me a hopeful look. Then Edward came walking into my room.

" Time for school ! " He beamed at both of us. " No ditching today. " Me and Bella groaned. He laughed out of the room.

" I guess that's a no. " We started laughing and left my room to go to Nessies. Her door was already open which meant she was down stairs. Me and Bells went down the stairs joking about all the fun we would have today.  
When we made it to the bottom floor we could here everyone in the garage. They were discussing which cars to take.

" Okay well I want Jakes Range. " Emmet yelled. I look around for Ness who was next to Emmet. She walked over to me when she saw me enter and gave me a quick kiss. She was in a black tank top under a grey cover with dark skinny jeans and black flats her hair was over both of her shoulders.

" Hey babe. " She smiled taking my hand. I kissed her again. " Who do you want to ride with or you can drive ? " I thought about that for a second.

" Let's drive my Lamborghini. " I smiled. She laughed and went to get the keys. She came back a few seconds later taking my hand once again. We walked over to the car. I opened the door for her and she smiled.

" Anyone driving with us ? " I called as I walked to my side. Everyone shook there heads or yelled no walking to the cars they choose.

" Hey Jake. How about we make a bet ? "

" I'm in ! " Edward yelled reviving his engine.

" What's the bet ? " I yelled

" Whoever can get to school first gives the winner one grand. "

" I'm in ! " I yelled starting my engine.

" Jazz ? " He started his engine in reply. We all pulled out the garage. Edward and Bella in The Austin Martin. Emmet and Rosalie in the Range. Jasper and Alice in the Alfa Romeo Coelus. Emmet was in the front followed by me then Edward then Jasper.

" Go ! " Emmet yelled and we were all off. I was in the lead at first Jasper on my tail. Nessie was laughing with glee. Then Edward and Jasper speed by me. I shifted drives and cut in front of Edward. I could see the school in sight. Then Emmet came with the Range speeding past all of us. When the school was in sight I felt the need to obey the speed limit.

" Jacob what are you doing ? " I saw Emmet and Edward both doing the same thing as Jasper speed into the school lot. Then the need was gone and I flew in the lot next. Parking next to Jasper. Edward parked next to me and then Emmet. Jasper came out and leaned against his car with a victorious smile,

" Jasper made me want to obey the speed limit. " I mumbled. she stared at me for a second then started laughing so did all the other girls while Edward, Emmet, and I got out and walked to Jazz.

" You cheated ! " Emmet yelled.

" No, you didn't say we couldn't use our powers. " He smiled, Edward and I just laughed.

" I believe you all owe me a grand ? " A group of ladies walked pass with there mouths hanging open staring at us all.

" Wait. Double or nothing ? " Emmet grinned.

" What do you have in mind ? " I questioned.

" The first person to make somebody faints win everything. " Bella, Nessie, Rosalie, and Alice came out of the cars then smiling.

" We want in. " Rosalie smiled wickedly.

" Fine. So deal ? " We all nodded. " This also means not claiming anyone until someone wins. Oh and no powers. " We started towards the school. As we walked passed students in the halls I could hear them whisper

**_Look at the blonde. She is hot !_** I saw Rose smirk.

**_The blonde guy. Mmm ! Let me holler at him !_**

_**Check out the tan one.**_

_**Who are they ?**_

_**Did you see there cars ? Beautiful and rich !**_

_**The red head is my future husband!**_

_**Wh****at do you think my chances are ?**_

_**I wonder what it would take to get with the short one ? Doesn't matter. I would do anything. **_Jasper growled.

_**There all so gorgeous!**_

Then I heard the sound of a voice I hoped not to hear again.

" Jacob ! " We all stopped. I turned around to see Vanessa running towards me. She came up to me and wrapped her arm through mine. I saw Ness glare at her. This should be easy.

" Hey. "

" I didn't know you were going here. "

" I actually just started. " I smiled down at her. I heard her heartbeat quicken. " I'm going to the office now to get my schedule. "

" Oh, what grade are you in ? "

" Tenth. " She smiled

" Well I hope I have some classes with you. " She winked and walked away once again twitching her hips. I turned back to my family who was glaring at me except for Nessie who was glaring at Vanessa.

" Well this should be easy. " I laughed and we continued to the office.

" We'll see mutt. " Rosalie murmured. At the office Edward quickly got or schedules and we looked them over to see if we had any classes together.  
Jazz and I had our first three periods together then I had lunch with them all fourth period with Rose and Alice fifth and sixth with Bella but none with Edward, Emmet, or Nessie.

" Alright let the games begin. " Emmet said as him and Edward headed off to there classes.

" Bye Ness. See you at lunch. " I smiled at her. She touched my arm and showed me the two of us kissing.  
_**'This will have to do until someone wins.'**_  
She smiled sadly at me. I could tell that not being able to touch me was effecting her.

" I love you. "

" Love you too Jake. " She whispered as Alice dragged her towards there class.

"I am so ready to win two grand." Jasper laughed.

" Don't you mean lose two grand ? Because I have got this in the bag. " A bell rang then. I looked around to see that we were just about the only kids in the hall except for a few that were going into there classes.

" Ah man Jazz were late. " I sighed. " That means more attention. "

" Even if we were on time we would still have alot of attention. " He rolled his eyes. " Plus were already here. " He pointed toward a door that read Mr. Downfall with an old man standing at a board.

Jasper opened the door and we seeped in. We walked to the front of the class and gave the teacher our schedule.

" So your the Cullen kids. " He eyed both of us up and down.

" Yes sir. " Jasper said.

" Okay well introduce yourselves. "

" I'm Jasper Cullen this is my brother Jacob Cullen. " I nodded. This was the first time I have bin introduced as Jacob Cullen. Ever since I moved in Esme had insisted they legally adopt me while they still had the chance. So two months later I was a Cullen.

" Alright you two can sit in the back. " we headed towards were Mr. Downfall instructed us.  
A few minutes into the lesson I saw Jasper flash a girl a very seductive smile. She slumped over a bit in her chair. Fine. " It's so on " I whispered tapping the shoulder of a girl in front of me. She turned around quickly with a big smile on her face.

" Hi, I'm Jacob. " I smiled. " I was just wondering what your next class was ? " I heard her let out a content sigh. She had a vintage look. Long brown hair with a colorful headband around her head. She was wearing a leather vest over a neon orange v-neck a denim skirt and leather ankle boots. After thirty seconds I cleared my throat. She jumped slightly and blushed a deep shade of red. I hope that wouldn't effect Jasper. I looked to my left and he was involved in a conversation with a Carmel colored girl that had hazel eyes and brown hair that rested on her shoulders. He move his hand to her knee and I heard her heart beat falter. I turned back to the girl in front of me.

" What's your name ? "

" It's... Ohh... Uh... Piper " She stammered. " My next class is Algebra honors. " I smiled.

" Great. Me and my brother have it too. Do you think you can take me there ? " She looked to the front of the class where Mr. Downfall was walkin towards us and quickly muttered

" Of course. " Then turned back around. I looked up at Mr. Downfall who was now standing by my desk.

" Ah, Mr. Cullen. "

" Yes ? " Jasper and I both said at the same time. He looked at Jasper and turned back to me.

" Please don't disrupt my students. And pay attention. " I just nodded and smiled. He walked back to the front of the class muttering under his breath how he hopes all the Cullen kids aren't like that. I laughed silently but didn't talk through the rest of the class.  
I noticed a few of the girls turning to stare at Jazz and I throughout the class. Jasper was still working on the same girl. When the bell rang Piper packed up her stuff in almost vampire speed and came to my desk.

" So are you related to all those new kids that came today. " I nodded.

" Wow. Your all so beautiful. " She blushed again.

" Thanks. " I said brushing my hand against hers. I heard her take in a deep breath.

" So what's this school like ? " She started to reply but then I saw Rose walk past with five guys trailing behind her carrying her things. They all already looked like they would pass out. She looked back at me and scoffed

" You have no chance. " She whispered so only I could hear. She flipped her hair back and all the guys breathed in.

" Jake ? "

" Oh sorry. "

" This is our class. "

" Thanks. " I placed my hand on her lower back and she shuttered. I walked in and saw Jasper with A different girl. He looked up when I entered and gestured for me to sit next to him. I led Piper over there and toke a seat next to him.

" This is my brother Jasper. " I motioned to him. He looked up at her and smiled. Her heartbeat speed up. I laughed.  
The teacher started to teach then. I decided to quit the competition halfway through the class. I didn't want to talk to this girl after today and if I continued to. Then she might get the idea that I liked her, which I didn't in the slightest. Plus she had nothing that made me want to. Rose was probably going to win anyways. Plus I missed Ness.

" Im out Jazz. " I whispered. He shot me a confused look and whispered

" Why ? " I laughed under my breath.

" This girl is boring. I don't want her to think she has a chance. " He laughed out loud. The teacher stopped and turned to Jasper.

" Is something funny ? "

" No. " Jazz smirked.

" Who are you two ? " The teacher crossed his arms and leaned against the board. I decided to answer this time.

" Were the Cullens. I'm Jacob and he's Jasper. " He stared at us a little longer eyes narrowing.

" I don't want you guys to disturb my class. " We nodded our heads in unison. he turneed back to the board after staring at us a little bit longer.  
He spoke until the Bell rang. Me and Jazz walked out of the class. He started laughing.

" Look at Emmet. " I turned to see Emmet walking with his arm slung around some girl. She was blushing so much I'm surprised he hadn't bite her yet. I laughed. He turned and winked at us.

" Hey bros ! " Jasper nodded his head.

" Sup ! " I laughed. Then Rosalie came and stopped in between us with Nessie,Bella,Alice,and Edward trailing behind her.

" I win. " We all looked at her. There was still a very conscious boy beside her.

" No you didn't. " Edward said. She smiled and turned around and placed a kissed on the guys cheek and sure enough he collapsed.

" I guess she did. " Ness laughed. I looked at her and smiled.

" Hey Ness. " She smiled and came over to me. I heard Emmet groan.

" Fine. Claim your others. " He toke Rose into a very possessive kiss. Moving the girl he was talking to behind him. Students in the hall stopped and stared with disappointment. Bella and Edward did the same. Alice and Jasper went next. Then Nessie touched my hand.

_**'Guess**** it's our turn.****'**_

She smiled placing her hands around my waist I brought my head down to meet hers and put my hands to rest on her hips drawing her body closer to mine. Her hand gripped me tighter and our kiss became desperate. The need to make up for not being able to touch her this morning toke over.

" Excuse me. " I pulled away from Ness to see a older man standing in from of us all. " PDA is not excepted in this school. " He stared at us all his eyes growing wider as he toke in each face. " Do you guys go here ? " Edward spoke up.

" Yes we do. We started today. Were the Cullens. " His eyes widened on recognition.

" Hmm, Well get to class. " He instructed turning away. Turning Back to look at us until he was out of sight.

" So what was he thinking Eddy ? " Edward rolled his eyes at Emmets nickname for him. The kid starting to get up slowly. Funny how no one noticed him with us standing there.

" Don't call me that. Anyways, the usual were beautiful, weird, and uhm. " He started to laughed. " He toke a special liking to Jasper. " We all turned to look at Jasper who looked extremely disgusted. Emmets booming laughter got us all to stop looking at him and we all started laughing to.

" Alright we have to get to class. " We all headed off to our classes. I kissed ness on the cheek.

" See you at lunch. "

" Mhmm. " She smiled walking away. Me and Jazz headed towards our class. Since the bet was over we didn't need to talk to the students. Easier to be discreet.  
After introducing ourselves to the class we toke a seat in the middle of the class. Jasper a seat away from me.  
When this class finally ended my stomach was rumbling from anticipation. I would finally eat. I immediately went to the line with Jasper behind me. I piled two slices of pizza a drink a bag of chips and an apple. Jasper got the same thing.

I walked out the line looking for my, family fifteen minutes later, when I saw Vanessa coming up to me with the carmel girl Jasper was talking too.

" Hey Jake, "

" Hey Jasper. " The girl smiled toward him who was now standing beside me.

"Hi Alexis." Jasper groaned.

" My names Jacob. " I directed still scanning the cafeteria for anyone. She laughed.

" I know that silly. " Vanessa placed her hand on my forearm. " It's just a nickname I came up with for you. "

" My family and friends call me Jake. I would appreciate if you called me Jacob. " I smiled. She looked at me her mouth hanging open then shook her head.

" Whatever you want babe. " I groaned audibly.

" Anyways we were wondering if you guys wanted to come eat lunch with us bunny ? " Alexis asked moving closer to Jasper.

" That's okay. " Jasper replied moving away from them. " Come on Jake, I found them. " I moved away with Jasper as we walked over to the table. Not looking back at Vanessa or Alexis. " Oh yea Alexis?" Jasper stopped looking back at Alexis " I'm not your bunny. " He turned back and continued to walk.  
We found Edward, Nessie, Bella, and Rosaile at the table laughing.

" What's so funny ? " Jasper asked.

" Why don't you sit down bunny ? " Rose laughed. I laughed with her too and toke a seat between Nessie and Bella.

" You shouldn't be laughing. " Nessie leaned over and toke my face in her small hands.

" Fine. " I breathed. And moved my face from out of her hands. I heard her groan.

" I was just kidding Jake. " She pulled me back towards her and toke me into a kiss that gave me no time to breath. She took my bottom lip into hers and massaged it with hers. She traced my lip with her tongue and continued to suck on my lip. I heard someone clear there throat in the distance. Then Nessie growled against my lips.

" Your nobodies 'babe' but mine. " She kissed me again possessively. I pulled away and saw Rose staring at us in disgust.

" A dog ? What do you get out of making out with a mutt ? " Rose continued to stare.

" You wanna see ? " I smirked. Nessie and Bella smacked my arms.

" Oww ! " Jasper and Edward laughed. I noticed Emmet wasn't here neither was Alice.

" There uhm... " He looked at Bella quickly than at Rosalie. " Well talk when we get home. " I nodded my head then started on my lunch. The bell rang just as I was about to take the first bite of my pizza.

" Are you serious ! " I yelled. I moaned loudly and got up to dump my tray.  
When we got to the hallway I toke out my phone and called Esme.

" Hello ? "

" Hey mom. "

" Hey Jacob ! How's school is everyone being nice to you ? " I laughed.

" Yes mom. Everyone is being nice. Jasper won the bet this morning he cheated. " Nessie laughed beside me. So did Esme. " Then Emmet came up with another one when we got to school. Whoever could make a human faint first wins everything. Double or nothing. "

" Oh my ! " She giggled. " Who won that one ? "

" Rosalie. " I sighed.

" Don't worry Jacob, you'll have other ones. " We laughed. I love telling her everything. She was like the mom I lost and she sure treated me as if I was her child. I love making her happy because she would do anything for her children.

" Anyways, that's not why I called though. " My voice making me sound sad.

" What's wrong baby ? " I smiled. I loved when Esme me called me baby it made me feel loved.  
We stopped in front of a door which was Nessie's class. I gave her a quick kiss

" See you later baby. " I kissed her forehead and gave her a tight hug before I explained the situation to Esme.

" Well today at lunch we, me and Jazz, were late getting to lunch and kind of harassed by some girls. Then when we got to the table Edward, Rosalie, Bella, and Nessie were making fun of me and Jasper. Then right when I was about to start eating it was time to leave ! " my voice turned into a whine. Esme giggled.

" Mom ! This isn't funny. " I continued to whine.

" Don worry baby. I will make you a feast by the time you come home. " I smiled.

" Thanks mom. But I have to go to class... On an empty stomach." I mumbled.

" Alright go ahead. I love you. Be safe. Bye. " I hung up the phone and headed to my class. I didn't need to take out my schedule to find my classroom because I memorized it already. The bell rang.

" Ah man ! " I trudged down the hall. I came to the classroom three minutes later. I tried to quietly open the door. I didn't have much luck.

" Hello ? Are you Jacob Cullen ? " The teacher asked.

" Yea. " I smiled. He looked to the back of the class quickly then back at me.

" Introduce yourself to the class Mr. Cullen. " I groaned and heard a few snickers. I looked up to see Rosalie and Alice sitting at a three seated table with an empty spot in-between them.

" I'm Jacob Cullen. " I turned back to the teacher asking if I can go sit.

" Are you related to those two in the back Mr. Cullen ? " I rolled my eyes.

" Yea. There my sisters. " I laughed. I heard some people awe. The teacher nodded his head.

" You may sit now. " I walked towards the back of the class when a hand shot out and stopped me.

" Hey Jacob. " I looked down to Vanessa. " You can sit here. "

" No thanks. " I toke my arm out of her grasp and walked toward Alice and Rose and sat in-between them.

" Hey Blondie. Hey Pixie. "

" Hey mutt. Why were you so late ? "

" Well if you must know. " I sighed dramatically. "I dropped Nessie of to class and was talking to mom." She rolled her eyes and turned to the front of the class pretending to take notes.

" Where were you at lunch today ? " I whispered to Alice.

" Later. " I nodded my head.

" You guys know this right ? " They both nodded there heads.

" Good. I don't have to pay attention. " Rosalie scoffed. I slumped down in my chair leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

" Jake. " Alice poked me in the side. I lifted my head slightly. " You can't sleep. You snore. " She giggled.

" Yes I can. Just watch me. " I teased. She started laughing again then her eyes glossed over quickly.

" What is it ? " I asked now siting up. She laughed again.

" Mrs. Codwell is going to address you. The answer is Napoleon and 1813. " She started writing in her book. Alice still couldn't see me or Nessie futures but she learned to see around us. She could see how our actions would effect people around us.

" Mr. Cullen. "

" Yes Mrs. Codwell ? "

" Have you bin paying attention at all ? " I smiled.

" Yes Mrs. Codwell. "

" Oh really ? " A sly smiled played on he lips. " Then what's the answer to the question I just asked ? "

" Napoleon and 1813. " I smiled. " Mrs. Codwell. " Her mouth dropped and so did some others in the class. She turned back towards the board and continued her lesson.  
Rose and Alice started laughing.

" Nice going pup. " Rose snickered I rolled my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

" Jaaakeee ! "

" Alice ? " I groaned.

" You can't sleep. " She started poking my side again. "You snore." I started laughing.

"That tickles !" I exclaimed. "Fine. I won't sleep." I sat up in my chair. "What am I suppose to do ?"

" Well here's an idea. This IS your first time through high school... So why don't you pay attention ? " Rosalie whispered.

" Brilliant idea Blondie ! You shouldn't have wasted that on me. You know how rare those are. " Alice started laughing again.

" This is going to be a fun class Jake. " Alice laughed. I heard a ' Hmph. ' in the front of the class. I looked just in time to see Vanessa glaring at Rose for a few seconds then flip her hair over her shoulder. I looked at Rose and shot my eyebrow up. She shrugged with a contempt smile on her face.

I sat in the class trying to pay attention but it didn't work to much. Plus Vanessa wouldn't stop looking at me which got disturbing after awhile. When the bell finally rang I rushed out of the class in hopes to avoid Vanessa.

" Jacob. Wait up ! " God what doesn't this girl get ? I heard Rose and Alice snicker.  
_**Edward !**_ I yelled in my head praying he could hear me. _**Edward ! Send Nessie, Bella, Emmet, ANYONE to save me !**_  
I turned around annoyance very evident on my face.

" So your single ? Because at the mall you said that the Alice girl was your fiancée and I- "

" Actually, " I cut her off. " I didn't say that. You assumed that because you saw her ring. "

" I guess that was my mistake. So your single then ? "

" No. " I heard Nessie come up from behind me. " He's not. "

" Who are you ? " Vanessa started glaring.

" His girlfriend. " Nessie smiled.

" Hmph. Not for long honey. " Vanessa smiled backed and walked away.

" What's wrong with that girl ? " Ness asked annoyed. " I've seen the way you talk to her and it makes it obvious your not interested. " We started walking. I laughed. She looked up at me and smiled.

" I'm glad you find his funny Jacob. " She feigned anger. I saw Bella leaning against a door.

" I guess that's my class. " I leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away. Then turned around walking farther down the hall. Three doors down.

" Bye Jake. " She smiled and went inside. I turned to Bella.

" Alright. Let's do this. "

The last class of the day was exciting. Bella and I joked around the whole time. It would of bin better if I didn't have Vanessa in that class.  
When the class was over I was outside standing by our cars when some guy shoved me. He was glaring at me. I wanted to laugh. This was his attempt at being vicious ? Ha ! I could show him Vicious. He stood back in a group of 9 guys. All in varsity jackets. So i was going to take a wild guess, these were the jocks.

" Listen here Newbie. " He shoved his finger towards me. I leaned back against Jaspers car my hands crossed over my chest. I saw my family at the entrance of the school trying to get over here at a normal human pace.

" You need to leave my girl alone. " I shot my eyebrow up.

" Who's your girl ? "

" Vanessa. " I laughed.

" You want me to leave her alone ? How about you tell her to leave ME alone. I have a girlfriend." I continued to laugh. He puffed up.

" Renesmee ? I bet I could get her in my bed before you did. " He smirked at me. I stopped laughing and moved forward so I was now in his face. He was about two inches shorter than me. Brown hair blue eyes. The normal jock look. Musclier but nowhere near me.

" Excuse me ? " I heard Emmet and Jasper step behind me. The others toke a step back and stared wide eyed at Jazz and Em. I knew how intimidating they could look. I smirked.

" I said. I could probably get Renesmee in my bed before you did. " Jock boy choked out still manging to keep some form of anger. Emmet and Jasper snarled in unison.

" That's what I thought you said. " I turned around to look at Edward.

_**'Can I ?'**_

I asked in my thoughts. He nodded his head angrily glaring at the kid who just disrespected his daughter. I quickly glanced at Bella, Alice, and Rose they all seemed to have the same train of thought as me. I looked at Renesmee and she just looked outright pissed. I had nothing else to think about. I turned around brought my fist with me in full force. I heard a crack under my hand and the kid went down. But I didn't care. He would pay for talking about Renesmee like that. The fight was on. I noticed the others trying to get on me but Emmet or Jazz would always throw them off before they could interfere.

I continued to pound in the kids face. He still tried to put up a fight but it was pointless. I noticed how much blood was coming from him and realized how this might effect my family. And that's what eventually pulled me away from him.

" Hold your breaths. " I murmured getting off of him. My fist were covered in blood. I looked down at the guy and his face was disoriented. I laughed.

" None of us would want blood that belonged to such filth. " Rose spat. I smiled.

" He deserved it. " Edward shrugged. I heard Emmet laughing.

" You see ! Everything is better with a dog ! " We all started laughing.

" So should I just wait ? " Edward spoke first,

" Yes. The principal is coming right now. This makes you seem more innocent. " He laughed. " Plus he will go easy because of his liking to Jasper." I nodded my head in agreement and smiled

" Alright. Well I want you guys to go. " Rose laughed,

" Like I'm going to listen to a mutt ? " I rolled my eys and looked at Nessie who was in Bella's arms. I turned away. I didn't want to look at her. She probably thought I was a monster.

" She doesn't. Quite the contrary actually. "

" What is going on here ! " The principal came storming over.

" Well, this kid here had a problem with Jacob " Jasper stepped forward. The principal stared at him in awe for a few. I saw him jerk a little as if he was about to regurgitate. I cleared my throat.

" What happened Mr. Cullen ? "

" What do you mean sir ? " Jasper, Emmet, Edward, and I answered.

" Just that one. " He pointed towards me. " What happened here ? "

" Well as is obvious. I got into a little confrontation with that guy. " I pointed to the guy who was on the floor. He toke a sharp intake of breath.

" Who did this ? " He breathed moving towards the guy in the floor. He was slowly moving his head.

" I did. "

" Go to my office now Mr. Cullen. " I headed towards the office. " Just the one who did this. " I turned around and saw everyone following after me. I still couldn't look at Renesmee.

" We all had a part in it. " He turned and looked at them all and then shook his head and turned back to the guy on the floor.

" Fine. Suit yourselves. "

I turned back and continued to the office. Jasper and Emmet at my side, my family behind me. I smiled.

We couldn't be anymore messed up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Nessies POV

Jacob turned around and punched the guy.

I couldn't believe it. Did he really just say that about me ? I didn't even know who he was just that he was in my math class. If I could I would be in Jakes place right now. I looked back over to Jacob who had the guy on the floor. He was pounding on him repeatedly. I moved over to my mom. She wrapped her arms around me.

" I'm so proud of him. " I whispered to her.

" Me too. " she kissed the top of my head. I know my family all wished they could be apart of what was going on with Jake and that filth. But they couldn't because they could easily kill him. Jake could as well but he could contain himself.

I looked up to see Uncle Jasper and Emmet tossing guys away from Jake. I smiled thats my boy. Ready to kill for me. He continued to beat the guy then stopped suddenly. He got up and moved away from the guy.

" Hold your breaths. " He mumbled. His fist were covered in blood. I smiled wider. None of it was his.

" None of us would want blood that belonged to such filth. " Aunt Rose spat. I didn't move my eyes from Jacob. Even though I knew he wasn't hurt I still looked him over making sure he didn't have a mark on him.

"He deserved it. " I heard my daddy say. Uncle Emmet started laughing.

" You see ! Everything is better with a dog ! " We all laughed with him.

" So should I just wait ? " Jacob asked.

" Yes. The principal is coming right now. This makes you seem more innocent. " Dad laughed. " Plus he will go easy because of his liking to Jasper." Jacob nodded his head and smiled.

" Alright. Well I want you guys to go. " I looked up at him and over to dad. Did he honestly think we would leave him ?

" Like I'm going to listen to a mutt ? " Aunt Rose laughed. Jacob turned and looked at me then turned away. My smile immediately left my face. Why wouldn't he look at me ? What did I do ? Was he mad at me for having to fight for me on his first day back at school ? Could he not stand to look at me anymore ?

" She doesn't. Quite the contrary actually. " I heard my dad say. I looked over to him and he was looking at Jacob. I turned to Jacob to ask what was wrong.

" What is going on here ! " The principal came storming over.

" Well, this kid here had a problem with Jacob " Uncle Jasper stepped forward. The principal stared at him in awe for a few seconds. I saw him jerk as if he would throwup if he could. Jacob cleared his throat.

" What happened here Mr. Cullen ? "

" What do you mean sir ? " Jacob, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmet, and daddy answered.

" Just that one. " He pointed towards Jake. " What happened here ? " I turned to look back at Jake.

" Well as is obvious. I got into a little confrontation with that guy. " Jacob pointed to the guy who was on the floor. The principal toke in a sharp breath.

" Who did this ? " He breathed kneeling next to the guy. His head was slowly moving.

" I did. " Jacob said.

" Go to my office now Mr. Cullen ! " He yelled. Jacob started walking towards the office. I walked after him. I heard the rest of my family following after. " Just the one who did this. " Jacob turned around. Still not looking at me.

" We all had a part in it. " Uncle Jasper said. He turned and looked at us and shook his head and turned back to the guy.

" Fine. Suit yourselves. " Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper walked beside Jake. I wanted to run over to him. But I choose not too. He didn't want me anymore. I should let him go. My mom drew me back to her.

" What do you think is going to happen mama ? "

" I don't know sweetheart. We have Uncle Jasper though. He can easily persuade anyone to believe us. " She shrugged. I nodded my head but didn't say anything. I continued to look at Jacob. I could see his muscles flex under his shirt. I focused on that more than my own walking. Seeing as i am half vampire that doesnt matter but still. I didn't realize we made it to the office until I was being put into a chair beside my mom. My eyes still didn't leave Jacob. The principal stormed into his office.

" In my office Cullens. " He yelled over his shoulder. We all stood and followed him into the office. Jacob and Jasper were in the front. Jacob shifted so he was facing us. He scanned over everyone quickly. He stopped on me and I wished he would say something. Anything. But he just turned around. I sighed.

" So would someone like to explain to me what happened ? " I looked over to the principal. He was leaning on his desk looking us all over. I glanced at his name plate it read Mr. McDurmant.

" Well that guy- "

" His name is Taylor Craw. " Mr. McDurmant interrupted.

" Whatever. " Jacob scoffed. " He came looking for trouble. I was only defending my family. "

" How so Mr. Cullen ? "

" Well he disrespected one of us highly. I was only giving him what he deserved. " I felt a wave of agreement fall over the room.

" Who was it that he disrespected and what was said ? "

" Why does it matter ? " Daddy spoke up. The wave of agreement changed to understanding.

" It doesn't , your right. "

" What are you going to do about the boy ? " Daddy continued.

" Well the ambulance is on there way. So is Mr. Craw's parents and yours. They should be here shortly. When everyone has arrived we will discuss what punishment will be used. " I nodded my head. " As for now. You should take a seat. " I headed back to the seat I was in before. Jacob and Jasper continued to stand. We waited for what felt like hours. I wanted Jacob to look at me. Tell me what I did wrong. But he would only shoot me quick glances.

A couple came storming into the office. I looked up at the clock to see that only ten minutes have gone by. The couple looked to be in there late 30's. They both had brown hair. The woman had blue eyes and the man had brown.

" What happened ! " The man asked.

" Your son has gotten into a little confrontation. Please take a seat. " Me and mama stood and offered them our seats. They froze. They stared at me and mama for the longest time and then looked around the room. Theres eyes widened as they looked at each one of us. Mr. McDurmant cleared his throat. They jumped.

" Take a seat please. " Mr. McDurmant repeated.

" What happened to our son ? " Mr. Craw asked.

" Well he disrespected one of these children here and this one. " He gestures to Jacob. " felt the need to defend them. "

" This was a fight ? " Mrs. Craw asked.

" Yes mam. " Uncle Jasper answered. She stared at him for awhile. "Were you all apart of it ?"

"No. Only me." Jacob answered. Grandma came into the room just then. The Craw's stool up immediately and stared at her as she walked past them. Uncle Emmet stood up and offered her his seat which she toke.

"Hey mom." He smiled. She smiled back.

"Hi sweetheart." She rubbed his hand for a few seconds then turned to the principal.

"What happened." Grandma asked. Mr. McDurmant stared at her. Grandma cleared her throat all the humans jumped.

"What happened here ?"

"Oh... Uhm... Your son has gotten into a fight with a student here." She immediately looked at Uncle Emmet. He shook his head and smiled.

"My hands are clean." Jacob, Daddy, Uncle Jasper, Aunty Rose, and Aunt Alice laughed as he lifted his hands in a 'wasn't me' gestured. She closed her eyes and I saw her nose flare. She was following the smell of the blood. The humans all stared at her wierd. She turned to Jacob. He smiled.

" Hi mom. "

" Hi baby. " She smiled back. "Do you want to tell me what happened ?" He shook his head no.

"Not here." She nodded understandingly.

" Alright. "

**_' Should I ? '_** I asked daddy in my head. He nodded. I walked over to grandma.

" Hi Mama. "

"Hello darling." I toke her hand and started showing her what happened from when we saw the boy with Jacob till now. I heard the conversation continue around us. No one noticed anything unusual about us. She growled quietly when I showed her the part where he said he could get me into his bed before Jacob could. Then all the eyes, human, vampire, and werewolf, were tuned to her. When I pulled back she turned to Jacob and whispered low.

" You did the right thing. " He smiled.

" So what's the punishment ? " She asked the Principal as if nothing was wrong.

"I haven't decided that yet." She turned around to face the Craw's.

" Do you want to press charges ? " They blinked a few times.

" No. " Grandma nodded her head and turned back to the principal.

"Well you have had your chance to decided a punishment, which you haven't, so I believe there will not be one." Agreement spread throughout the room. "They don't want to press charges. There son is still alive. I think this meeting is done." She stood up to leave. We all followed after her. Grandma stopped and turned around. We all split so that there was a clear path from her to . "Oh, and Mr. McDurmant. I assure you that we will not be having another conversation again." There was a stronger sense of agreement.

" Yes Mrs. Cullen. " She continued to walk. I heard Jacob say goodbye to the Craw's and he hopes Taylor gets well soon.  
As soon as we were out in the parking lot Grandma started laughing.

" Well that was interesting. " We all laughed with her. "Jacob please no more fights. I don't like that Principal he rubs me the wrong way." Jacob laughed.

" Yes mam. " Everyone got into there cars I noticed Jacob wasn't in his.

" I'm going to run home. " He said to me before dashing off into the woods to phase. I didn't move until I couldn't see him anymore. I got into the car.  
I didn't think about anything as I drove. I don't even know how I made it home. I parked the car in it's normal spot and threw the keys back in the draw. I went upstairs and went into my bed. I didn't hear Jacob come back. I fell asleep after about an hour of waiting. When I woke up I heard his tv playing. I hurried over to his room and knocked three times. I heard him get up slowly from his bed and walk over to the door. He opened it cautiously.

" Hi Jake. " I whispered

" Hey Ness. " He leaned against the door. He wasn't wearing anything but some shorts.

" Can I come in ? " He hesitated for a moment then nodded his head. He moved back allowing me in. I walked over to his bed and toke a seat. I should probably start.

" Okay. I just wanted to say sorry. I know you don't want me anymore because you already had to fight for me. But I promise that won't happen again. Just don't leave me Jake. Please. I just got you." I didn't look up. I heard him pause at the door then walk towards me. He toke my face in his hand and kissed me. He lowered me down on his bed and he moved his hands down to my waist. I wound my fingers through his hair and wrapped my legs around him. I kissed him back with as much passion as he was giving me. He pulled back to breath and rested his head against my shoulder.

" Why wouldn't you look at me ? " I asked. He sat up and moved to the top of his bed. I followed.

" I thought you would see me as a monster and that you wouldn't want me anymore. " I laughed.

" Monster ? I was happy when you were fighting him because I realized that you would kill for me. If anything I wanted you more ! " I continued to laugh. So did Jake. He sighed and pulled me down on the bed with him. He kissed my temple and I closed my eyes. I felt his arms sliding around me.

" I love you Jake. " I whispered.

" I love you too Renesmee. "

**KNOCK ! KNOCK ! KNOCK ! **

" Jacob and Nessie wake up ! " Aunt Alice came into the room heading straight to Jakes closet. I didn't even remember falling asleep.

" What time is it Aunty ? "

" 7:00 " I sighed

" Do we have to go to school ? "

" Yes. " She laughed bringing Jakes clothes out of he closet and laying them on the bed.

" Will you wake up Jake ? " I nodded. I closed my eyes and heard Aunty Alice leave the room. I turned over to Jacob. He was still snoring. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I couldn't bring myself to wake him up.

" I will ! " My dad yelled up the stairs. I laughed

_**'I'll do it.'**_ I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I placed another one on his cheek then on the side of his neck then the base of his throat. I looked up. He wasn't fully awake but he was smiling. I started to kiss my way back up. I kissed the side of his lips as I went back to his lips he moved and meet me halfway.

" I don't mind being woken up like that everyday. " he smiled. I laughed.

" Get up Jake. " I hit his chest getting off of his bed. "We have school." I went over to his clothes and look through what Aunt Alice picked out for him. He was wearing light blue straight legged jeans a black button up shirt with black and white vans. I looked back at Jake he was sitting up staring at me.

" What ? " I asked moving towards his door.

" Nothing. I just always wondered how you matched me. " He shrugged getting up. He toke his clothes and went to the bathroom pulling the door up behind him.

I walked over to my room and went straight to the bathroom. I quickly shampoo my hair and washed myself with my Caress body glimmer. It was my favorite soap ever. Proabably because it made me feel more like my family. It made my skin look like it had a slight more sparkle then it actually did. I wrapped a towel around my body. Then brushed my teeth and washed my face again. I walked out of my bathroom and Uncle Em and Uncle Jasper were playing Wii bowling.

" Hey Ness. "

" Hi Uncle Jazz. " I said walking to my closet.

" Hey Nessie. "

" Hi Uncle Emmet. " I closed my closet door.

" Who's winning ? " I yells over the door.

" Me ! " Uncle Emmet yelled. I found a pair of light blue skinnys and a black tube top and a black cover with black knee length boots. I put them on and walked out of the closest.

" Looking good Ness. "

" Thank you Uncle Jasper. " I laughed reaching for my backpack. We walked out of my room and walked towards the garage.

" Do you think people heard about the incident yesterday ? "

" Well if the didn't they will. " Uncle Emmet boomed. I laughed. When we got to the garage Daddy and Aunt Rose were already there waiting.

" I'm driving my 2011 today. " Aunty Rose said. Uncle Emmet walked over to her and kissed her. I turned away before it could get any deeper. Aunt Alice came out a few minutes later. She toke Uncle Jazz hand and got into his Alfa. Jacob and mom came in after them. He stopped in the doorway and searched all the cars. When he got to my car he smiled. He walked over to me and placed his head on my shoulders wrapping his arms around my waist.

" I like you like this. " He whispered.

" Like what ? "

" On top of a car. In my arms. Both. " He laughed. I lifted his head up to mine and kissed him gently. He lifted my body off of the car and brought me around the car. He didn't disconnect from me as he lowered me down into the passenger side. He laughed against my lips.

" Buckle up. " I laughed as well. Jake walked over to the draw and found the keys and got into the drivers side. As soon as he stepped in I toke his hand. He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it. I smiled.

We were the first to leave the house. I turned up the radio as we drove and we fell into a comfortable silence. When we got to the school lot I saw Vanessa leaning against a hot pink mustang in white short shorts and a white cover with a black tank top. She had on black stilettos.

" Ugh ! " I groaned. Jake looked at me and started to laugh.

"Don't worry about her babe." he slowly leaned over and kissed me. As soon as his lips touch mine heat erupted throughout my body. My lips were made for his this moment, for him. He licked my top lip and I automatically opened my mouth to let him in. His flavor exploded in my mouth. I sucked on his bottom lip as his tongue massaged mine. I lifted myself from my seat and over to Jakes lap to straddle his waist. He slid his hands under my shirt one resting on my hip and the other going up my back. I broke the kiss and reached for the top bottom of his shirt and started undressing him. When I had all the buttons undone Jake shrugged out of his shirt. I pulled back to look at him. I've seen him shirtless before but it never seized to amaze me each time I did. There was no words to describe it. He was the epitome of perfect. His abs were defined like a gods and he had at least 12. I kissed each one. He lifted my head back to his and continued our kiss.

" Renesmee and Jacob ! "

" Go away. " I mumbled raking my hands over Jakes pecks. He shivered slightly under me. I smiled against his lips.

" Get out of the car now ! " They started pounding on the window.

" Go away! " Jake growled. His hand on my back slid down to my thigh as he moved away from my lips and started on my neck. I rolled my head back to give him more space but he seemed to be focused on one spot.

They continued to pound on the window.

" Jake. " I whispered. He nodded his head moving back up with a smile. " Let's go home. " He looked into my eyes an smiled wider.

" Oh no you won't ! " I looked out the window and glared. My dad frowned back at me. I saw Jake look out the window as well. I heard him sigh.

" Fine. " I looked down at him sadly. " It's fine Ness. We have tonight. " He smiled devilishly at me. I placed my hand on his cheek.

_**' But I want you now. '**_ I pouted. He smiled and kissed my lower lip.

" Later. " I groaned and went back over to the passenger side. I fixed my clothes and got out the car and walked over to Jakes side completely ignoring my dad. I was mad at him for interrupting. He smiled sadly at me.

" Your still young. "

_**' Oh shutup. '**_ His grimace turned into a stern look.

" Renesmee, watch yourself. "

" I'm sorry. " I sighed. I noticed there was more people outside them when we got here and we were in the middle of the parking lot. Jake got out of the car his shirt still off. I saw everyone stop in there tracks and stare at him. I heard Vanessa purr from a few cars down. I growled. Aunt Alice came storming over.

" Jacob Black ! What happened to your shirt ? " He laughed,

" Nessie. " He leant back into the car and walked over to Aunty Alice shaking the shirt in her face. By going over to her he was now in the middle of the lot. I saw Vanessa walking over to him licking her lips. Jake shrugged on his shirt and was on the first button when Vanessa reached him.

" Hey Jacob. " She eyed him up and down. She couldn't do that if I take them out.

" Nessie chill. " my dad laughed. I stared at him for a few seconds and decided to handle this. I saw Jake trying to move away from her and button his shirt at the same time. So I could just let this happen until the bell rang but then that would make her think she had a chance, which she didn't. I could be cool and just take his hand and walk away. Or I could be a slut ? Hmm.

" Renesmee don't do anything irrational. "

" Trust me I've thought this out daddy. This is rash. " I walked over to Jake who now had Vanessa stalking after him. I walked over to him and Vanessa stoped moving. Jake sighed a breath of relief.

" Can you please leave my boyfriend alone ? "

" What? Can't take competition ? " She smirked. Jacob finished buttoning his shirt and looked at her disgusted.

" There's no competition. Your abit stalkish to tell you the truth. Your not as hot as you think. Your boyfriends gay. You have no chance. Once again no competition. " He toke my hand and lead us away. I smiled back at Vanessa who's mouth was hanging open. I pushed Jacob all my happiness. When we got on campus I backed him into a corner and attacked his face. I couldn't contain my happiness. I slid my hands under his shirt and dug my nails into his abs. He shivered again.

" Jacob and Renesmee get to class. " I heard my father say. I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder.

" I love you Jacob Daniel Black. "

" I love you too Renesmee Carlie Cullen. " He replied kissing the top of my head.

" Thank you. "

" For what ? "

"For loving me back." I smiled. "I dont deserve you but you keep choosing me, defending me, loving me. Thank you." He laughed.

"Your it for me Nessie. You've always bin. Your welcome but my love was always yours." I smiled. He started to laugh.

"What ?"

"Just you have nothing to worry about with Vanessa she's not my type."

"What your not into brunettes ?" I laughed. He shook his head.

"Naw, I'm in to mix breeds." he laughed. "Preferably half human half vamp" He smiled.

"Get to class Jake." I returned his smile and kissed him again. I turned around and walked away from him.

Yea, my life was perfect.

**

* * *

**

Please review,


	5. Authors Note

To my Readers,

Im very sorry I havent bin updating, but I've bin busy with school and stuff. But I going to start writing again. The previous chapters were all pre-written so I have no more of thoses. But like I said before I am going to start writing again, atleast try. I would like to thank an anonymous reviewer** Brenda, **Your reiews have bin so kind and encouraging. You actually make me want to contilnue. And you review every chapter. Thank you. I would like to thank all of my reviewers as well those anonymous and those that arent. I want to thank everyone who reads and dont review. For atleast reading. Also I really want to thank the people who favorited this, That means alot to me. So **Asian-Princess1290**, **mangagranatcat**, **TheInternalJudgement **thanks alot. _**Anywayssss Please keep reading there will be more chapters !**_And I promise it just gets better from here :)

Nerd :)


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the long wait, But atleast I got it :) Im working on the next chapter already so that shouldnt take to long. Anyways **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jakes POV

Its bin about a month since we've bin in that stupid school. I now remember why I dropped out the first time. I swear, if it wasn't for Nessie I wouldn't be doing this, again.

That one guy I beat hasn't bin back to school so no one knows what happened. Vanessa was on me even more then before. She was convinced that I would leave Nessie for her or some crap like that. Other than that life was going good. Me and Nessies relationship has bin going great. I haven't felt this way about anyone before; though there wasn't many before her but I still know that no one else could make me feel this way. I felt like a druggy, I always want more of her though I know how dangerous it is to get so caught up, but I can't help it. She's my addiction. Speaking of my little drug…

Nessie came gliding into my room in a pair of dark blue Almost Famous jeans we bought maybe two days ago, with a white American Eagle sweater; well at least I think that's what they were. She hopped onto my bed and cuddled into my side as she laided Christian Louboutin over the knee suede Gazolina boots across my legs and pushed her Aviator Tech Ray Bans up into her hair. I knew way too much about fashion than any normal guy should. But living with Alice that's expected. She placed a kiss on my jaw and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm leaving soon." She whispered.

I sighed as I remembered that she was going on a week long trip for dance. Meaning this would be the longest I had to be without my Renesmee.

"I know," I said just as low. We didn't speak for awhile. I heard her breathing pick up.

"What's wrong Ness?" I asked stroking her hair softly.

"This will be the longest I will have to be away from you since I was born." She tried to smile looking into my eyes.

"Yea I know..."

_**I don't have to go? **_She told me. I sighed again, I didn't want her to leave but I would feel bad if I kept her away from something she enjoyed. I couldn't tell her to stay no matter how much I wanted too.

I shook my head.

"Its okay babe, I'll just chill out here with the fam. Just go and have fun." I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She nodded her head softly. We didn't speak for again eventually Nessie fell asleep.

"Jake, get up!" Alice flew over to the window and opened the curtains.

"I'm not letting you waste your time away moping about Nessie being gone. We're going out." She smiled and came over to pull the covers off of me.

"Nessie being gone?" I asked looking around. I didn't remember her leaving. I didn't even remember going to sleep.

"Yes Jacob, She laid down on my bed "She left two days ago. She..."

"TWO DAYS AGO!" How could I be asleep for that long! Why wouldn't Ness wake me?

"She didn't want to wake you because she said she didn't want to have to say goodbye even if it wasn't permanent." She smiled dreamily. "You guys are so cute!" I smiled.

"So why was I sleeping for days?" I was still very confused about that part.

"How am I suppose to know Jake? Maybe you were tired? Isn't that why people normally sleep?"

"You don't." I yawned.

"I said people Jake." And we laughed. Alice grabbed my remote and turned on the TV and went to the fashion channel.

"Don't you know any other station?"

"Of Course I do. I just don't find them a necessity." She said with all seriousness.

"Okay Pixie." I laughed. "Didn't you say that were doing something today?"

"Oh yea! All of us are actually. Carlisle got off from the hospital as well." She got out of my bed and headed to my closest, no surprise there.

"Put this on and meet us down stairs in half an hour." Alice left my room yelling for Bella.

"Poor Bells" I got up shaking my head.

I picked up the clothes Alice picked out which consisted of white classic fit modern field polo with Christian Audiger jeans, I think, and white Harold classic Ralph Lauren Canvas sneakers, maybe I was still learning. I picked up some black silk Tommy Hilfiger boxers and went to the bathroom.

I was in the shower for maybe twenty minutes and it toke me five minutes to get dressed. As soon as I tied my shoes Alice came flittering in.

"Alrighty Jakey, Time to go!" She was in the same Christian Louboutin boots that Nessie was wearing the last time I saw her but Alice's were Brown. She had light blue Stone Washed Biker Ed Hardy Skinnies, and possibly a Cotton Peplum Jacket that could be Armani Exchange or Guess.

I hopped off the bed and walked over to Alice and threw her over my shoulder.

"Jacob Black! Put me down NOW! Or so help me god! No, don't help me. HELP YOU!" She laughed trying to sound angry. She pounded into my back, but it only hurt a little.

"Pixie, Gods not on your side." I laughed.

"Fine," She huffed "Then help you Volturi! Happy?" I laughed even harder.

"Where's everyone?" I asked standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not talking to you Jacob Daniel Black."

"Of course your not." I said my voice drowned in sarcasm.

I walked out to the garage and no one was in there. So I went back to the front of the house. Everyone was leaning against Emmet's red Hummer.

"Woo! When did this get out of commission?" I asked, remembering that Emmet had crashed this about a year back. We haven't seen it since then; I forgot that this thing still existed.

"Got it back the morning Nessie left. I toke her to the school in this baby." Emmet smiled coming over giving me a high five.

"Doesn't mean your suppose to crash it again." Esme said softly laughing. She was leaning into Carlisle. Rosalie was sitting on the hood of the car in a some expensive designers black crepe empire cocktail dress with peep toe Valentino Couture Lace Platform Pumps. Bella was next to her in a grey Shoshanna one shoulder beaded dress and open toed Jimmy Choo Platform pumps. I was pretty good with shoes.

"Jake, Uhm, why is my wife on your shoulder?" I looked at Jazz like he was crazy.

"Yea Jacob Black. Why DO you have his wife on your shoulder?" Alice asked slamming her fist into my back laughing.

"Oh, I completely forgot she was here." I laughed. "But Jazz maybe you should ask the little Pixie why she's on my shoulder?" I reached up and tickled Alice and she started moving in vampire speed trying to get away.

"Jacob let me goo!" Alice laughed still wiggling. Everyone started laughing. I walked over to the Hummer and threw her in. She landed with a 'humph.'

Emmet got into the drivers seat and we all started piling in.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we pulled out of our driveway.

"It's our night out to forget about Nessie." Emmet laughed.

"Oh," I sighed. I haven't thought about Ness since Alice bugged me this morning. I checked my pockets for my phone. Which wasn't there.

"Alice has it." Edward told me.

"Alice, Can I have my phone?"

"Please?"

"Please!" I whined. She started laughing and so did Edward.

"Nope."

"Wait...What? Why?"

"Its payback." She shrugged.

"So! Can I ask why were going to a restaurant?" Bella asked.

"A restaurant? You guys don't eat."

"Yes, but you do." Esme said.

"Why does the mutt have to be so stupid?" Rosalie whispered from the back seat.

"Which reminds me, what's today?

"Wednesday." Bella replied.

"Hmm, maybe I should've told you this already but whatever you can get it on Friday. So how do you make a blonde laugh on Wednesday?" Rosalie kneed me in the back. "Tell her a joke on Monday." The whole car busted out laughing.

"Very funny Jacob." Rose murmured.

"Sorry I waited to long but don't worry Blondie you'll get it in a few days." I laughed.

"Emmet, make a right at the next street." Emmet did as he was told and we pulled into a parking lot of Lumiere. A French restaurant.

"Why do we have to be at such a fancy place? I would've bin just fine with McDonalds."

"That's why we don't let you chose where to eat mutt." Rose sighed getting out of the car. And strutting towards the place like she owned it. Which she probably could if she wanted to.

The rest of us followed after Blondie, who was busy talking to a hostee by the time we got there. He escorted us to a private room in the back.

"Welcome to Lumiere, My name is Christian, and I will be your Sever today." He said with a snobby French accent which annoyed me off the back.

"Uhm, Can I have a glass of Cotes de Beaune, Gand Cru." My pronunciation was perfect because I have bin practicing a variety of languages German, Spanish, Italian, and French.

"That's 800 dollar for a glass sir. You may want to try something cheaper, may I suggest a glass of the 13 dollar Blue Mountain Brut champagne?" I knew I wouldn't like this guy.

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked from my left. "Do you understand who your talking too? Sorry my bad, I mean disrespecting? You might not want to utter another word. That's only if you like your life I mean." Jasper shrugged not looking up from his menu. His voice was smooth and his body just gave off a calm feel. It just made him seem more deadly.

"I didn't mean any disrespect to you sir, I was just making sure that our guest wouldn't have a problem paying the bill when it was time. Not that is doesn't look like he couldn't. You all look more than qualified its just..." He looked around at all of our faces which I had to admit wasn't very pleasant at the moment. "He looks too young… To..Pay the Uhm… The bill. Looks too young for the bill. I didn't know how… I'm sorry." He said stuttering and backing up.

"Paying the bill? He could buy this whole restaurant and every single one of the employees with a single allowance if he wanted!" Rose yelled. "Get the hell out of my face, and send your boss." Rosalie stood up an got into his face looking menacing and every bit like the vampire she was. She was freaking scary. There are a few things you didn't mess with Rose about and one of them was her family. "Oh, And ill make you one promise, you won't have this job after today." She said sitting back down. Picking up her menu.

The poor guy stood there staring at Rose. She didn't look back at him. Though she had to know he was looking at her.

"Dude, you might want to go. You already pissed everybody else off. And you're pissing me off by still breathing. Unless you WANT me to fix that problem? Cause me and my boy Jake would have no problem in doing that, now would we Jake?"

"Not at all." I replied to Emmet. We stood up in unison and crept towards the waiter. I thought this crap only happened in movies but this guy fell over the table behind him. Emmet and I stopped in our tracks and started laughing. I had to hold onto the chair next to me because of how hard I was laughing.

"Just get the manager." Emmet laughed sitting back down. "You're pathetic." The boy nodded and hurried out of the room. Not before slipping on something else first.

I sat back down and returned to my menu. Forgetting the incident that just occurred. A few minutes later two men came over to us. Stuff like this didn't worry me, I had better things to worry about in my life and I think that the way everybody in this family thinks as well. Except for moments like these were we could get a little enjoyment for someone else's pain. That might be another thing vampires and werewolves have in common.

"Hello, I'm Chris Gonzalez and this is my partner Maitre d' Drew Walker."

"Yes, We know who you are." Jasper said.

"Well what can we do for you?"

"Oh, like you don't know?" Jasper asked again.

"And we apologize. That is no way for a guest at our establishment to be treated."

"There are two options." Jasper said turning a page of the menu. "One you fire the waiter who so rudely disrespected one of my family members. Or-"

"I don't know if that's possible. We understan-"

"I said there were two options." Jasper looked up letting his human act drop a little to letting his vampire side through "OR were going to shut you down by tomorrow. And don't believe we can't." He said closing the menu.

"That might no-." Drew said. I started laughing.

"There are only two options."

"We will fire the waiter. Because that is no way to treat a guest."

"Oh but before you do that. I would like for him to serve us for the rest of the night." Both guys nodded there heads.

"No problem sir."

"Thank you. That will be all." I said returning to my menu.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening."

The waiter came back later. We did everything we could to make his last time hell. Everybody ordered something and sent it back at least twice and would call him over for the simplest things. We would spill things on the table and floor and force him to clean it. All in all that was a very fun dinner.

After we left the restaurant, Alice had no more plans. But it was still pretty early.

"We should go paintballing!" I yelled as we pasted an empty field.

"Oh yea! I haven't bin paintballing in forever! Let's do it." He said hitting the steering wheel.

"I'm in!" Edward and Jasper yelled.

"I'm not dressed... None of us are matter of fact." Alice said.

"Soo?" Bella asked "It's not like your going to let us wear these again."

"Fine! Let's go paintballing!" We all cheered. Emmet made a U-turn that was probably illegal. And headed to the paintball area.

We got there and there was a long line, which we skipped of course. We paided extra to have a whole room to ourselves.

By the end of the night we were all turning into a blob of colors. My hair was a mixture of red, green, and yellow my whole body stung. Emmet's Hummer now looked like a rainbow. I would need to make fun of him about that later.

"Hey Alice," I asked once we got home. "Can I have my phone now?"

"Mmm, I don't know Jacob…"

"Alice!" I moaned. "Don't do this to me."

"Fine." She laughed. And ran upstairs and returned not a second later with my iPhone 4.

I had 12 missed calls and 9 new text messages. All from Nessie. I immediately called her back. She answered on the first ring.

"JACOB!" She yelled.

"Hey Ness," I laughed.

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too babe," I said enjoying her voice.

"Nothings the same without you here, I want to come home. I miss everybody. How are they?"

"There all good. We went out today. Let me tell you Ness, It was hilarious!" I laughed starting to explain our night to her.

"That guys a complete dick. He deserved to be fired."

"It was actually pretty entertaining trust me."

"So how have your days bin?"

"Oh, well there boring. It feels like all I do is practice and perform and practice and perform and practice and perform and pract-"

"Haha, I get it Ness. Practice and Perform."

"I can't wait to come home. I never knew I could miss anyone the way I miss you Jacob."

"I know Ness. Can you believe I was sleeping for two days!"

"TWO DAYS!" I laughed.

"That's what I said too. But I guess my body didn't want to function without you. I'm pretty sure that I would still be sleeping now if it wasn't for Alice"

"Awhh, Jake!" _Come on girls, Lights out. Al electronics away. _Some voice said in the background.

"I guess that's your queue huh?"

"Yea, it is. I don't want to go though. I haven't spoken to you in so long."

"Its only bin two days Ness."

"Still too long."

"I know what you mean." I sighed. _Renesmee, get to bed._ "I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Jacob. Ill be home in four days."

"Ill be waiting."

"You better be." She laughed. "Bye Jacob," She said and hung up. As soon as the phone cut off our connection. My heart started acing for her. I could feel our pull being stretched and it hurt.

I stared up at my roof letting my mind drift away. And I slowly started hearing hushed talking coming from beneath me. It sounded like everyone was down there except for me. I wonder why?

"We still haven't found them." Emmet said.

"Well we need too. We need to find out what they have to do with Jake." I heard Jasper say. "I don't know about you guys but I choose to find out before it's too late." Wait… what? Find out what? For what? I softly got out of my bed and walked down the stairs. Despite my massive size, I was pretty lethal. I looked into the dining room and everyone, except me, was sitting around the table.

"You know I agree with you son… We just don't want to harm a clan that hasn't done anything to us." Carlisle said soothingly.

"Not yet," Jasper grumbled under his breath.

"We don't even know what Alice's vision was really portraying." Bella spoke up. Then Rose cleared her throat.

"Is it just me or does anyone else smell dog?" All of there heads turned towards me.

"So what's everyone talking about?" I asked trying to act cool.

"How much did you hear Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Not much," I said replaying what I heard to him.

"We have to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Something's going to happen to you." Alice said.

"Something MIGHT happen to you." Bella interjected.

"Something like what?" I asked.

"We don't know yet."

"Is it something good?" I asked taking my regular seats when we have these meetings.

"We don't know that either."

"Then what do you know?"

"There's a new clan of vampires that moved into the area about two weeks after we started school. We don't know what they have to do with you we just know that the clan or someone in the clan is going to be important to you."

"Like…like… a new imprint?" I asked. Praying to every god that could exist that I was wrong.

"No Jacob." Edward managed to growl and sound very annoyed.

"That's the thing we don't know. We just know that they have to do with you." Alice cut in.

"So what's the problem?" I asked not really sure where the sides come in.

"We don't know what they want. There vampires for heavens sake! What do they need with a shape shifter? But it's probably not anything good." Edward answered.

I nodded my head slowly letting this all sink in.

"So what was the vision exactly?" I asked.

"Well, you already know it wouldn't be too clear. All I saw was two vamps move in. Then I saw you meeting them in the woods, in werewolf form though. Then it gets really blurry. Then it looks like you guys are about to fight you against maybe four then it ends." Alice sighed. I rubbed her back knowing how bad she felt whenever she couldn't figure out her visions. It made her feel worthless.

"Don't worry Pixie, well figure something out."

"Sure, Sure" She sighed looking away from me and to Edward. It looked as if they were having a silent conversation. Edward's facial expression change to one of panic but for only a second. If you weren't paying attention I swear you wouldn't have noticed.

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated :)**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6:_**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

Jakes POV

I fell asleep pretty late that night. After everything we talked about I still feel as if I was missing something important that they were all expertly passing over. I would figure out soon though.

I woke up, and it was like Ness was waiting for me to wake up. Because as soon as I opened my eyes my phone started ringing. If it was anyone else I would've bin extremely pissed.

"Hey Ness." I said still sounding groggy.

"Hi Jacob, I just wanted to talk to you before I start my day."

"That's nice Ness, but couldn't you just call me at a human time?"

"These are human times Jake. But I'll call you back… later then…" She said her voice deflating.

"Ah Ness, I was just kidding. You can call me whenever you want."

"Sure Jake."

"I love you Nessie. What are you doing?"

"Well I just left the cafeteria, and now I'm going to practice."

"Sounds like fun," I laughed.

"Not even. Humans are so boring! They can't wrestle with me and they have horrible sense of humors." _Jacob! You need to eat!_ Esme yelled up the stairs.

"Fine mom, I'm coming!" I yelled back and went over to my bathroom to brush my teeth. Nessie was humming softly in my ears.

"What are singing Ness?"

"No love by Eminem."

"I'm not surprised." I laughed

"I have to go Jake,"

"Alright Ness, Ill see you in three days."

"Three longgg days." She moaned "I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone heading downstairs.

Esme was in the kitchen taking things out of pots and putting them onto plates. Edward and Bella were in the coach. I had no clue where everyone else was.

"Morning mom" I said kissing Esme's cheek.

"Morning sweetie." She smiled patting my shoulder. I toke a seat around the island and Esme placed all the plates in front of me. There were eggs, bread; un-toasted of course since I hated mine any other way, sausage, pancakes, and hash browns.

"Looks delicious!" I said digging in to the eggs. As I finished with the eggs moving onto the hash browns Edward came up behind me.

"Was that Nessie?" He asked taking a seat next to me. I just groaned in response.

"How is she?"

_She's fine; she was off to practice the last time I spoke to her._

"Well that's nice."

"Mhmm," I mumbled. We sat in silence as he watched me eat.

"I can't understand why you would enjoy that."

_I'm sorry we all can't be like you and only eat blood all the time. _I laughed to myself, well to Edward too.

"Shut up Jacob. We don't eat blood we drink it, thank you very much. Oh yea, were going to talk to the new vampire coven today." He said getting up and going back to Bella. I choked on a piece of my pancake.

"Great. When are we going?" I asked getting off of the stool to follow him. "Hey Bells." I smiled sitting down next to her.

"WE are not going anywhere. Jasper, Emmet, Alice, and I will be."

"Wait, hold on Eddy. Why can't I go? This is my life."

"Cause I said so."

"When do you think I started listening to a bloody vampire?" I asked getting a little angry.

"Since I said so Jacob." Esme said strolling into the room taking a seat at my feet. I pouted. I couldn't go against what Esme said, no one could.

"This isn't only your life anymore Jacob, don't forget that." Esme smiled sadly up at me resting her head on my knees.

"It's still not fair." I pouted. Bella started laughing. "What's so funny Bells?"

"I just forgot how young you actually are. You're such a baby." She continued to laugh shaking her head.

"No I'm not!" I yelled walking back over to my food.

"Ahh, don't be such a tail dragger." Jasper said sitting next to me.

"Yea, yea, you're only saying that because you get to go."

"Eh, that could be it too." He laughed.

"Very funny. When are you guys leaving?"

"Soon." He smiled standing up to stretch.

God, this was so unfair! Why couldn't I go with them? How do they possibly plan on finding out what those vamps have to do with me if I'm not there? I should definitely be going. But thinking about it now, I could care less. I don't mind just sleeping for three days until my Nessie gets here and I could be with her forever. I couldn't help to smile.

"I think Jacob has a point."

"What is that?" Bella asked.

"How are we going to find out what the vampires want with him if he's not there?"

"You act as if I haven't BIN telling you this." Jasper complained.

"Who's the baby now?" I whispered.

"I can hear you." Jasper glared at me.

"Whatever." I smiled finishing my breakfast. "I don't want to go." I shrugged heading for the stairs.

"You have too!" Alice chimed from the top. "I just saw something new."

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"Someone in that clan has a power. I don't know what it is exactly but when Edward decided that you should come with us I saw it."

I walked up the stairs an into my room. There was a full black outfit on my bed. I toke my precious time to put it on and walked back down the stairs.

"Fine, let's go." I said standing by the door.

"Bout times dog, were dying here." Jasper said from the couch.

"I can only wish." I whispered. Walking through the front door.

Edward, Alice, and Emmet were outside already but there was no car.

"Were not taking one." Edward said. I nodded my head and went over to them.

"So where are we going?"

"Follow my lead." Emmet said running into the forest.

Everyone toke off after Emmet and I toke off my clothes and wrapped them around my ankle. I phased and ran after than catching up in no time. We ran for a good 30 minutes before a new bloodsucker stench became noticeable.

A wood house showed up about 5 minutes later. We all stopped about a yard from there house. I ran back into the cover of the forest to phase back and redress. When I came back there were two vampires standing outside. One female and a male they looked liked twins, with there pale blonde hair and blood red eyes.

As soon as I emerged there nose instantly flared and they toke a defensive position backing up towards the house.

"It's okay. He's with us." Alice said.

"But he is not one of us!" The female vampire screeched.

"That is true but he is with us." Alice spoke again.

"Why would you keep such a foul smelling beast in your company?" The male hissed. I had to chide myself to keep my cool.

"He is apart of our family."

"Family? He's a monster! He must be destroyed." The male snarled towards me.

"You touch him. You die." Jasper growled slipping into a crouch. Emmet and Edward following him.

"Shall you take his side, my friend? A beast against your own kind?" He asked not taking his eyes off of me. This guy obviously didn't want his life. I haven't fought some vampires in awhile I wouldn't mine.

"Brother shall we not try to figure out what they want before we jump to conclusions. If they can live with this… creature so easily can we not sit in a room with him for a few minutes?" The female asked placing her hand on his back. The male stood up but didn't take his glare off of me.

"Come inside." The female more demanded then asked. As she made an abrupt turn and pretty much flew back inside. I walked forward and Jasper and Emmet came and flanked my side as Edward stayed behind us. Alice was already inside with the female vampire. The male leech didn't move as we walked pass him but followed after we were inside. I made sure to glare at him as we stepped inside.

"Please take a seat." The female insisted as soon as we walked in. There house was nothing like ours but they had a few raggy couches here and there and a TV. And I heard a radio playing in the distance. I toke a seat next Alice and Jasper toke a seat to my left.

"Now please what can we do for you?" The woman asked not daring to look at me. I could see how much she wasn't like the Cullen's, she didn't even fake breathing. You wouldn't know she was real unless she spoke. She made her vampire nature known to the fullest.

"There wasn't really a reason for us to come. We just wanted to meet the new clan that moved in." Edward answered stiffly.

"Oh, Well I'm Adalia and that is my brother Adalard. We were turned in 1942 during the holocaust. We were sent to Auschwitz concentration camp. We were split up the day we got there and haven't seen each other until the day I was changed. I was being sent to the gas chambers when someone who I thought was an S.S soldier called me over. He changed me right then and there and hid me for the three days I went through the change. Then when I could control my thirst I changed my brother." She shrugged. I didn't realize before but she had a slight accent, I'm guessing it was German. I didn't notice before but then again she was yelling then how could I?

"How did you remember him?" Alice asked.

"Well were twins. From before we were changed we always had this connection. I could just feel a pull to him. I knew once I saw him, who he was and all the memories with him came flooding back. But I could only remember him. Everyone else in the memories were completely undistinguishable. I couldn't tell you who my parents were if they were in front of me." She turned towards the window. I kind of felt bad for vampires at times. Most of the times they don't choose this life but when they do they leave everything they love behind. And there memories. I couldn't imagine having to leave everyone I loved behind. Knowing that I would have to leave them and not even remember who they were.

"Anyways my theory is because I got back all my memories with my brother so strongly. That's why I lost my other ones so completely."

"So do you guys have any abilities?"

"Actually yes. We can share thoughts but it's only with each other. Oh and I can bring the dead back to life."

"The dead back to life?" Edward asked leaning forward a bit.

"Well more like humans. I can not do the same with vampires. But my brother can."

"That's new." Edward said. As the female nodded her head.

"I have my theories; I think I can heal humans because I was so into being one. I was a blonde hair blue eyed beauty, If I may say so myself, I had the time of my life as a human. I was popular everyone loved me and I was on the road to success." She sighed dreamily "Then those blasted Nazi's came into power. They toke everything from me my life, my friends, and my family… my humanity." I realized as she mentioned the Nazi's her eyes gradually turned darker.

No one could speak for awhile. Then she smiled.

"But my brother! Oh, how we were different. We were twins but we were nothing alike. Though I loved him with all my heart, and he I, but he was so quiet, he toke to himself, and my oh my! Was he dangerous! Oh yes, He got into fights all the time! Some for me of course, but I could do nothing to stop him." She laughed shaking her head slightly and smiling brightly. She was actually very attractive. Edward's head snapped towards me and he glared. "He was a very protective soul. Though he still is, even without one." She continued to laugh. "But as a human it seemed more as if he was just enduring his time. He was always into books and getting in trouble. You could always find him doing one or the other… Well in our memories that is." She beamed as she spoke about her brother. She seemed very kind but then again she was a vampire, you couldn't trust them all. Edward shook his head and turned away from me mumbling something under his breath.

_**Sorry, I'm still a werewolf. You can't blame me.**_

"You know enough about us, now please tell me why have you come?" We all looked at each other deciding if we should tell them.

_**Well we will never know what they have to do with me if they don't know something? **_Edward nodded his head and began to speak.

"Well, My sister, Alice," He gestured towards her, "She has the ability to see the future. About a month ago she had a vision about one of you and Jacob," Edward shifted his eyes towards me, "meeting. Seeing as you are vampires. And he's a… werewolf. We couldn't understand ourselves as to why you would be of importance to his life."

The blonde boy started laughing.

"Us? Be of importance to a mutt like him?" Seems like Rose has new competition, I chuckled to myself. "You are confused. We don't want anything to do with him."

"Speak for yourself brother, If I am not mistaken you are the Cullen Clan? No?" Adalia asked looking at Edward then me.

"Yes. We are."

"Well I have heard much about your family, and I respect them to no extent. If this…"

"Pet," Her brother interjected.

"Jacob is not our pet. He is a part of the family." Alice smiled kindly at him. I heard the blonde guy laugh again. I haven't fought a vamp in awhile, and I wouldn't mind doing that now.

"Jacob." Edward warned.

"A werewolf as part of a vampire clan? Maybe you Cullen's are mistaken but vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. They should not be able to be feet away from them yet alone live with one! Have you guys gone mad? That is completely unheard of!" He yelled.

"Calm it Nazi boy!" I yelled back.

"What did you just call me?" He breathed.

"You heard me." I said standing up to face him. By the time I turned to him I was being thrown back into there wall. I felt my self phase mid air and I was a wolf by the time my body hit the ground. I lounged for him and my teeth and his granite hard skin made contact just as I was flung off of him. I was ready to attack again when I noticed Adalia taking a protective stance in front of him. Jasper, Emmet, Alice, and Edward were all in front of them preparing to attack.

"Maybe we can try talking again another time. I have enjoyed your company Cullen's and Jacob, but my brother needs to learn some more manners." Adalia said peacefully.

Edward nodded his head. "Yes, we shall be back. And maybe you can be of help to us then. We will be going now." Edward said slowly backing away from them through the front door.

We headed towards the forest and headed home. None of us spoke as we ran. I didn't bother to phase this time I was too livid for that.

I was the last person to enter the house and I slammed the door behind me. These damn leeches! Living with them has turned me soft. First time he couldn't even think about disrespecting me before I ripped his head off. What's happening to me?

"You're human Jake." Edward said from over at the 'meeting table'

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't." I sighed walking over.

"So what happened?" Carlisle asked at the head of the table.

"Well Adalia is just fantastic! She was a complete sweetheart. Poor girl," Alice sighed shaking her head. "She was a part of the holocaust. She is Jewish and her and he brother, Adalard, are just misunderstood." Esme sat nodding her head looking very sad.

"Did you guys find out what their purpose is with Jake?" Bella asked fidgeting. For a vampire she was barely graceful. I think that's something she brought over from her past.

Emmet started laughing.

"Well we were getting somewhere when little Jake here decided to aggravate the boy." He laughed.

"What we did find out though was that apparently Adalia respects our family to no extent. I think she was going to say something along the lines that she would do whatever she could to help him. If it was her duty. That's what I got from her thoughts." Edward said looking like he was concentrating. "Then everything happened, Jacob and Adalard got into a little confrontation, and we agreed to meet again at a later date and hopefully solve this problem."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Okay, well they don't seem too bad? You made plans to meet again, so hopefully next time it goes better and we can actually solve this." Carlisle said running a hand through his hair. I think that's where Edward picked it up from.

"If Jacob isn't killed by then." Emmet joked.

"Adalia wouldn't let that happen, she might be developing a little cushy on Jake here." Jasper laughed pushing my shoulder. "Yeaa, I heard that 'I enjoy your company Cullen's and Jacob' He said imitating her voice."

Normally I would've laughed about that, but everything they were saying had me thinking.

What if that was it? Could it be God truly didn't like me? Would he take this life from me and bring a leech out of everything into my world? Change my imprint? Take my Nessie away? No one could hate me that much. Or if I wasn't dead by then? Could that be it? It couldn't be? They wouldn't let me die. I can't die. I'm just about immortal… Aren't I?

* * *

_**Reviews appreciated !**_


End file.
